Kurt and Blaine : Behind the Scenes
by LPlover93
Summary: Some extra scenes/drabbles/spoiler/reaction fics based on our favorite couple, Kurt and Blaine! Spoilers till end of Season 4. Enter at your own risk. Fluff and Angst galore!
1. We are Young

After watching the episode "Hold on to Sixteen" for the nth time, I couldn't help but close my eyes every time I saw all the straight couples sitting together, but not Klaine. So I wrote this little something, to break my Glee ff-writing virginity.

Spoilers : Upto 3x08. Just in case.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Blaine was totally jealous of Rachel right now.

The way she smiled at Finn as she sang about her lover waiting at the bar for her was making him so envious.

WAIT, WHAT?

No no, not like that at all. Blaine was jealous of the fact that they could flaunt their relationship in everyone's faces. Blaine wished that Lima wasn't such a close-minded place so that he could kiss Kurt whenever he wanted.

For God's sake, when Kurt brought those beautiful flowers for him, he couldn't do anything except clutch Kurt's shoulder like some proud dad. Not that he had any Daddy issues, of course not.

And now, when a brilliant song was going on and all the couples were paired up together, Sam and Quinn, Finn and Rachel, Tina and Mike. He and Kurt had to be separated.

Kurt was sitting behind Mike, trying his best to avoid looking at Blaine. Because apparently according to Rachel, the two boys' cuteness would outshine her amazing and spectacular voice.

But Blaine had had enough. He was tired of being away from Kurt every time they performed a song. Every time, he had to dance with Tina or Quinn or Rachel. Even during the Hall & Oates mash-up, he had Mike and Tina next to him. And let's just say, Blaine was turned off of spanking for the rest of his life. Or at least till his mind erased the scene permanently.

Then as he got up, the Troubletones came in. And he couldn't help but continue singing, as he didn't want to disturb such a happy reunion. Then Mr. Schuester came in and he smiled as they all got into a group hug.

And then he realized, as he and Kurt shared a look over the hug, they didn't need the proximity to share the love they had, though it was a big bonus.

~!~ !~ !~ !~ !~ !~ !~ !~ !~ !~ !~ !~ !~ !~ !~ !~ !~ !~ !~ !~ !~ !~ !~ !~ !~ !~ !~ !~ !~ !~ !~ !~ !~ !~ !~

Thanks to Misskaterinab and BloodRedLust for introducing me to the awesomeness that is Glee. Do read "Pavarotti's Legacy" by the former and "Let Me Be" by the latter. They are awesome.

Thanks to my wifey CrazySue05 for betaing this baby for me!

Reviews are always welcome!


	2. Born This Way

After I saw the Born This Way episode, I was so confused because you had Rachel with a "nose", Lauren with a "bad attitude", Quinn with "Lucy Caboosey" and so on. I didn't understand how Kurt wore Likes Boys. It was a really bad analogy where the second part didn't match up. So this is my point of view of how it actually was.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of its' characters. However I wish Darren Criss would be mine.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

After the high Kurt had gotten due to his obviously brilliant performance in Born This Way, he went to the Lima Bean for his weekly date with Blaine. He missed him so much already. Dalton was a bit too uptight compared to New Directions, but the lack of need for a change of clothes was highly appreciated and totally made up for it. And Kurt was pretty sure the cheap polyester wouldn't hold under the rigorous wash needed to get the syrup stains out from the blazer.

He missed the spontaneous, but not, way the Warblers rehearsed songs to make them look like they started dancing on the spot. But then, the dance routine done by Jeff and the guys during Misery would seem like it was out of a Bollywood film; a place where everyone in the crowd automatically knew the lyrics and the choreography and danced in sync.

What? Bollywood films were fun. Probably because all of them were musicals and the fun ones were mostly the romantic comedies. But it was good to expand your repertoire, wasn't it?

Anyway, so Kurt went to the Lima Bean and got a grande non-fat mocha for himself and a medium drip for Blaine. He tried getting them caramel lattes once but it backfired as both of them were used to having their own particular choice.

Blaine walked in and sauntered over to their usual table. And then his eyes popped out. Because on the shirt that Kurt wore, he could clearly see that it was written LIKES BOYS. He would have fainted but for the fact that he knew Kurt would not be able to carry him. So he took control of himself and sat down at the table.

Then he asked Kurt,"Not that I mind, but why exactly are you declaring to the world that you like boys? I thought you like only me!" He pouted.

Kurt giggled and said, "Well, we performed Born This Way just four hours back, so basically we had to print the part of us we don't like, but live with because we were Born This Way. It's a long story revolving around Finn's dance moves, Quinn's perfect nose and Rachel's belief in doctors who hate their daughters."

Blaine just nodded, half the information bouncing off his head, and asked, "But don't you like that you like boys?" Blaine was afraid that Karofsky might have caused this problem.

Kurt laughed and said, "Of course I do. I am perfect in every way. I thought of my voice, but being a countertenor is brilliant. I thought of my pale-white skin, but I struggle to keep it that way. The only thing left is me being gay. I love being different from the crowd, but sometimes it leaves me in certain sad situations, which is why I printed this on my shirt."

Blaine sighed and said, "I love you, you know?"

Kurt gave a squeak of surprise, but then his face softened as he said, "I love you too."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Thanks a lot to CrazySue05 aka Zen Mar, my wifey who is so sweet she sits and corrects my mistakes while yawning oh-so-cutely.

My rec for this time : Caught on Camera by Crazy4Klaine. Kurt is OOC in this, but soooo good.


	3. Promasaurus Klaine version 320 spoilers

What if Kurt had gone with Blaine when Brittany had ordered the latter to wash out his hair? My version of how Prom-asaurus should have gone.

This is technically not "behind the scenes" but comes under Klaine. So, yeah.

Disclaimer : I do not own Glee or any of its characters. If I did, it would be called "The Joy of Klaine" or something cheesy like that.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Kurt and Blaine got out of the Navigator along with Rachel and Finn. Rachel was happy that she was getting her Prom night with her fiancé after all. Finn was still upset with Quinn for hiding the fact that she could walk, but he was determined not to let that spoil one of their last high school events together for Rachel. He had been selfish, but he could make amends.

While they were walking towards the auditorium, all Blaine could think of was, "Even if I stay still, Brittany is not so dumb as to think I am a statue. She'll make me wash my hair, and when Kurt sees how horrible it is, he is surely gonna break up with me."

At the same time, Kurt was thinking to himself, "At last, the mystery is going to be revealed. It won't be like when Neil Patrick Harris said that every relationship should have a few secrets.

"I'd rather love my boyfriend for who he is than for who he isn't. But what if there was a different reason for his gel? Maybe he had a blonde layer of hair underneath? Maybe a tumor? Oh my god, Kurt, get real! How many times have you made out with him? Wouldn't you have realized if he had blonde hair?

"Sad, I did have a crush on Tom Felton."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

As Blaine had dreaded, Brittany saw him and proclaimed that she could smell the hair gel even though he thought it was impossible because had always bought the odourless variety. He told Kurt to wait for him while he went to the washroom.

Kurt, however, was worried for a different reason. Just because he was "okay" with being crowned Prom Queen last year didn't mean he wanted his last Prom to be marred by such an incident again.

So Kurt, being the dutiful and adorable boyfriend that he was, told Blaine that he would come with him as he didn't enjoy teen boy band covers anyway. He was still happy that he had missed the Justin Bieber craziness when he was at Dalton.

Blaine was freaking out internally. He was getting ready to come back only if his hair, which was always a disaster, had miraculously become sexy. Otherwise, he would have escaped or put a dollop of gel and hoped for the best that Brittany wouldn't smell it. However, he had no choice but to show his boyfriend, the love of his life, what the bane of his existence was.

Blaine had brought his carry-on bag and dumped it in the darkest corner of Kurt's car. He removed it and went to the boy's washroom which was far enough away from the gym that no stragglers would come in and see the horrible spectacle that was his hair. He made Kurt stand guard outside. Kurt complained, but Blaine pacified him with a three minute make-out session. He said, "I want you to see the final product. Not all the steps it takes to get me there." He went in and locked the door as Kurt opened the Angry Birds app on his iPhone.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

The Gods surely hated him. All the prepping, the hair-drying, the leave-in conditioner – none of it was of any use at all. He looked like a bald boy with a bird's nest on his head. And he hated it. He couldn't even apply gel because Kurt, with his awesome ninja skills, had pried it out of his hands when he removed it from the carry-on bag. He brushed it without having any problems with the gel reacting since there was NO FREAKIN' GEL AT ALL!

Hoping for the best and praying to the Lord that Kurt would at least refrain from laughing at him, he unlocked the door. As if Kurt was eavesdropping at the door for every sound Blaine was making, he pushed the door open immediately.

When Kurt didn't say anything at all, Blaine just closed his eyes. He didn't blame Kurt. The hair was horrendous. Kurt was lucky he didn't see him every morning; Blaine definitely did not rock the just-rolled-out-of-bed look. He was sure that Kurt had put a fist in his mouth to keep the giggles from emerging.

Blaine knew he couldn't keep his eyes closed all night and hide from the others' reactions. He had to go home at some point, and he would need his sight for that. So, with bated breath, he opened his eyes.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

And there was Kurt, with all his eyes smouldering at him. Blaine was shocked. Was it in disgust, because seriously Kurt could not be turned on by this mess, could he? Well, Blaine thought, maybe he could as Kurt approached him with what was his bedroom-eyes and a smouldering look.

Kurt threw his top hat to the side (with care of course, he didn't want to damage it). He couldn't believe how sexy Blaine looked. The fashionista part of him was screeching at the mess, but the horny part of him shut it up and said, "You know, Blaine looks like he does when you've just finished fucking him." And Kurt couldn't help what he did next.

He jumped Blaine and started kissing him. He felt the tension leave Blaine's shoulders, and Blaine started kissing him back. He curled his hands in Blaine's hair, glad for once that the gel was out so his hands didn't get sticky. Blaine lost his inhibitions and started kissing Kurt with vigour. He knew Kurt didn't mind his hair getting spoiled when it was due to making out.

Kurt felt himself hardening and couldn't help but ask Blaine, "You wanna?"

Blaine laughed at the cheesiness of it and said, "I would love to, but I think your moaning and screaming would bring all the McKinley students running in here. And Prom is still not over. Maybe after that we can go back to the hotel room. I snagged some condoms off Becky."

Kurt agreed, though he didn't like that he had to wait. He noted that Blaine's hair had become reminiscent of Medusa's snake head (though he would never actually say that to Blaine) and said, "Give me your brush. I don't want everyone to know how you look after you've had sex."

As Kurt started making Blaine look somewhat presentable, Blaine sighed happily as he thought, "I didn't have anything to worry about after all."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

This is how I was picturing the scene to be as everyone of us was waiting for a Klaine kiss. I hope it does happen. Just one kiss is not enough for us Klaine-lovers!

Thanks to MissKaterinaB for betaing this baby for me while my lovely wifey Crazysue05 is bogged down with work, studies and babysitting three other stories of mine.

P.S. :- I think I found my muse in Glee episodes, so if you like my writing, put me on alert. More stories to come!

Please review…it makes me all squishy and happy inside!


	4. Definitely Not the Boy Next Door

This OS was mainly inspired with all the Tumblr photos of Blaine ogling Kurt during his audition. I mean, who wouldn't?

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Blaine went and sat in his seat and looked at the stage. He was worried for Kurt. He knew that Kurt would be freaking himself out, now that both of them knew Carmen Tibideaux was supervising his audition. He had started getting nervous, especially because of Kurt's diatribe to be edgier than the other auditions during his fiftieth practice of The Music of the Night.

Earlier that day,

_Blaine had psyched Kurt up for the audition with his …skills, so to speak. He had promised Kurt every time he finished a rendition of the Phantom of the Opera song and didn't comment on how horrible the practice was, Blaine would kiss him for two minutes and send him back to the stage to start over again. Kurt was actually wonderful, he added in his head, as he couldn't talk bad about Kurt even in his thoughts. _

_ Then he realized that he could never been Kurt's mentor, as a mentor was one who gave praise as well as constructive criticism. Blaine would never been able to do the latter. (The exception being the Sexy debacle, of course. But they never mentioned the topic now that Blaine had an awesome point of view on how sexy Kurt was.) Blaine still couldn't believe that such a beautiful boy, no, man like Kurt had accepted him for the dork he was and loved him. He was still hurting over the Chandler issue, but t__hey had hugged and made up, and then a dirtier make-up session had taken place in Kurt's house that evening, where they had sent Finn to Rachel's place and the 'rents were busy at their respective work places._

_ As he almost started daydreaming about Kurt stripping for him and him riding Kurt till he screamed that he belonged to Blaine and Blaine only, Kurt snapped his fingers in that endearing but now irritating way. He said, "Blaine, if you are going off to sleep, that definitely means my performance is a dud. Yes, it's a dud. How the hell did I ever think I could be qualified enough for NYADA? Someone should have given me a reality check. I canno…mmphh…Blaine!"_

_ Yes, Blaine had stopped Kurt in quite a clichéd way, but one which worked. He kissed him. They kissed for about two minutes till Blaine realized that Kurt would murder him either way if this continued. So he slowly stopped till he was giving Kurt soft pecks on his lips. He then said, "Kurt Hummel, you are the light of my life. And you will rock her socks off. So stop psyching yourself out, okay?"_

Blaine had a sweet smile on his face as he slid into the row right below that of the judge. He knew that if Kurt happened to mess up somehow (he knocked on wood), he would turn behind and unleash the power of the puppy-eyes-and-pout combo till her stone heart melted and she would be assured that her gut instinct was correct. Kurt Hummel was born to rule the Broadway world.

And just then, Blaine's jaw dropped to even below to the floor as Kurt said that he was changing the song from The Music of the Night to Not the Boy Next Door. He wasn't worried because he knew that Kurt would be able to carry it off properly, but you know, it didn't hurt to be worried for the love of your life. And then, his world exploded.

And then he realized why Kurt had not bought a new tuxedo but made one which he wrapped around him and stuck it with Velcro. He had worn the tight gold pants that he bought during their all-day shopping spree. Blaine thought that he was keeping it for role-play (he drooled in his mind) but this was much, much better. He didn't even notice Tina, Brittany and Mercedes dancing in the background as he saw Kurt move about in those tight-as-hell pants.

Kurt strutted, shimmied, and shook his hips like a pro who had been dancing the same way for years at end. Blaine was quite seriously turned on by this level of sexiness. When Kurt said that the song was quite out there, he was definitely talking about the not-so-small bulge in his pants.

Blaine then controlled himself and tried to channel the Dalton part of him. No, he did not have a multi-personality disorder. He just knew how to restrict certain feelings and show off a certain persona that would impress a select group of people. Quite as miraculously, his face gave off an emotion of pride for a friend, rather than lust for a boyfriend. And then when Carmen said that Hugh Jackman would be as impressed of Kurt as she was of him, Blaine wanted to jump from his seat, directly to the stage, all the distance in between be damned and kiss Kurt till he was begging for more.

But no, he had to be channeling his Dalton personality which meant he was only allowed to give a loving look to Kurt and try to convey all his feelings through that one charming, endearing look. As Kurt jumped excitedly towards the wings, he knew the evening was going to be a brilliant thing.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Thanks so so so much to my lovely wifey and beta, CrazySue05 who doesn't get irritated at correcting my horrible, silly mistakes. Love you dear!

Check out my Tumblr for more Klaine photos at 93varsh(.)tumblr(.)com


	5. How it should have been  Spoilers 3x22

**I simply didn't like the way they finished Season 3. It was like a brilliant story which ended up with a crappy epilogue because the author was bored of the story. As much as I had started liking Rachel, I hated how the end was totally focussed towards her's and Finn's relationship.**

**So this is my version of how it should have gone and it SHOULD have been this way.**

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Blaine said bye to Rachel as she boarded the train. He hadn't wanted to come and see her off, and neither had Kurt. He'd wanted to stay at home, and cuddle Kurt till he stopped crying. The unfairness of it was so damn crazy he wanted to punch someone, preferably Ms. Tibideaux. For fuck's sake, Kurt had changed his song at the last minute. It was brilliant. She'd actually congratulated him and told him that she was proud of him.

Rachel had fucking choked. She choked twice, left more than ten voicemails on Ms. Carmen's phone and followed her like a bloody stalker. And then, to still get the part meant that either Ms. Tibideaux had a crush on Rachel or her dads threatened to sue the college. Though he didn't know how the latter would apply, seeing ashow Kurt himself was actually gay.

He knew that he was swearing a lot on the inside, but that was because he had to stay strong on the outside. It was his time to hold Kurt through all the sorrow and make sure he didn't drown in all his sadness. And knowing Kurt, he was sure that he would get down very easily. And on top of that, he couldn't help but feel bad for Burt and Carole. The younger son didn't get in, despite having given a performance fit to be watched forever, and the other son decided to go to war.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Blaine hugged Kurt from behind as he continued his moisturizing routine. Blaine then said, "You know you're not a loser right? You are one of the most brilliant people to ever walk on this plane of Earth and I am proud to call you the love of my life."

Kurt then frowned as he dropped his lotion bottle, a sure sign that he was agitated. He said, "How are you so sure? For all you know, I obliviated you and put all these memories of me being spectacular in your head."

Blaine smiled. "The fact that you're cracking a Harry Potter joke at your own expense shows that." He turned Kurt in his arms and pressed a quick peck to his lips.Okay, so right now, what you are going to do is open the NYU envelope I saw you had hidden in your drawer where you keep your tiaras. You are going to see that you have been accepted there. You are going there, and you are gonna shine so bright, Rachel will never surpass you at all."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Kurt could feel the confidence brimming in him just due to Blaine's confidence in him and said, "You know I won't get with Chandler, right? I love you and only you. And I still don't know. I wish I could stay with you for the next year."

Blaine said, "We both had a talk. He is straight, though quite flamboyant. And even if he was gay, I trust you, Kurt. You are the light of my life."

And Kurt pushed Blaine onto the bed, because such brilliant advice needed to be rewarded with at least half an hour of fun.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

**Hope you liked it!**

**Thanks to Nicia for editing this while my usual beta, CrazySue05 is busy with my FAGE story.**

**Also, check out MissKaterinab's Klaine Snippets, Drabbles and Missing Moments. Her version of it is equally brilliant.**

**Please review, it makes me very happy.**

**~ LPlover93**


	6. Thank you

The reason why I wrote this : I remember seeing the profile pic of one of my friends and a Glee fanfic author change to that of Kurt and Blaine dancing together. When I saw "Paradise by the Dashboard Light" I was ecstatic that Kurt and Blaine had a solo and that in most of the choreography they were together.

So this is my Behind the Scenes for 2.21 – Nationals.

Disclaimer : If I owned Glee, Finn and Rachel would be cut out of the remaining seasons. Three is enough for them.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

And I want to thank you for giving me  
>The best day of my life<br>Ohh, just to be with you is having  
>The best day of my life<p>

Thank you - Dido

The New Directions were on top of the world. They had finally won Nationals. They knew it was possible that Vocal Adrenaline could have won; as Unique was the hottest publicity factor right now. Still, it was good for them that the celebrity judges had judged fair and square.

Finn was happy as he and Rachel received five hundred extra dollars for their honeymoon. Tina was finally happy to get a solo, even if it was divided amongst three other girls. Rachel was happy that Ms. Tibideaux had turned up at last. Puck was happy but he knew that he had to start studying and get out his geography notes. Rory, Sugar and Artie were laughing at some joke while Mercedes was taking a picture of Santana and Brittany cuddling with each other. Kurt had gone to sleep leaning his head against Blaine's shoulder. An airhostess walking by smiled at the obvious love between the two boys.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

After all the celebrations in school ended, they still couldn't get their minds around the fact that the jocks who loved to throw slushies in their face were now spreading confetti around to celebrate their win. It looked like fame for the school somehow made the Neanderthals grow up a bit.

Blaine and Kurt were happily making out in the choir room. They were angry at the fact that every couple in the Glee Club except them were allowed to make out in public while people found it disgusting to see them kiss. Just then Mike entered, surprisingly without Tina. Kurt just sighed at the fact that they were cock-blocked by Blaine's best friend in McKinley when he said, "You can continue kissing if you want. I personally don't mind. It's actually kinda hot."

Blaine snorted and said, "You and Tina dabble in spanking and stuff, but I didn't know you were into voyeurism." Mike snickered a bit and said, "No, not exactly that. But Tina and I were watching porn together and..."

Kurt interrupted, "I'd rather not hear about you watching porn with my best friend. It's just plain weird. I'm going to go find Mercedes."

As he left, Blaine sighed at the sight of his boyfriend's hot ass. Mike said, "Okay, so yeah. We were watching porn together and she somehow changed the tab to a gay porn one. And I must say, it's very intriguing."

Blaine stated, "You are not experimenting with either or both of us. That being said, I want to thank you."

Mike said, "For what? For telling you that I find gay porn arousing?"

Blaine just laughed and said, "NO! Get your mind out of the gutter! I wanted to thank you for arranging the choreography in Paradise so Kurt and I were together most of the time."

Mike tried to shrug off the compliment to which Blaine said, "No, no listen. There is a lot of hypocrisy in this school, not excluding the Glee Club. They say it's about equality but everyone makes some kind of face when Kurt and I sit together. It's just not fair when I transferred here to spend time with the man I love to be diverted by people who call themselves our friends. However, when you arranged the choreography, you actually asked me and Kurt if we wanted to be paired with girls or separately. And when we chose the latter decision, you didn't bat an eyelash as you changed the choreography so that we had our small solo, plus we were together for more than half of the dancing. I love you man. Like a brother, of course."

Mike hugged Blaine and said, "There has been a lot of double-talk going on, so it is my job to make my best friend be as comfortable as possible. And I love you too, man."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Thanks so so so much to CrazySue05 who edited this thing when she had so many stories left to edit.

Please review and let me know what you think of my Bike friendship!


	7. Heart  Brothers for life

This is what made me write this OS:

_**A little birdie named Burt who owns a tire store and his little birdie wife who used to wear denim told us, that you guys were fixin' to get hitched.**_

But Finn didn't want to tell his parents. And Rachel's parents found out about it from Burt and Carole. Only person left who told them: Kurt.

So one more outtake which showed Kurt's point of view.

And yes, Box Scene is definitely canon in here.

DISCLAIMER : If I owned Glee, Klaine would make love throughout the whole series and we get to watch it.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Kurt thought hard as he drove back to his place after confronting Finn. He hated the fact that every time he and Finn had a serious talk; it usually resulted in Kurt berating Finn or Finn insulting Kurt. In this case, though he hated to admit it, the former had happened. But he didn't know what else to do. When Rachel popped the question last night regarding Blaine proposing, he could only remember the most beautiful thing Blaine had ever done for him, the thing that made him want to forget all materialistic love; the ring made out of gum wrappers. The thought of that second made him fall in love with Blaine over and over again.

The problem was, Kurt knew this was not the case between Finn and Rachel. They'd broken up too many times for it to be a functional relationship. And Finn had later confessed to him that the reason Finn proposed to Rachel was so that she wouldn't forget about him once she got into NYADA.

_I don't know Kurt. I mean, I know you and Rach live and breathe New York, but I don't think I am made for that city, you know? Maybe I'll continue Burt's shop now that he's all busy being the Congressman. You have taught me so much in the shop that I won't cause any damage that would make a customer sue Dad. I don't know what to do. You told me that you don't want me to build my future on someone else's wishes. But Rachel wants me there for her. And seriously, if I don't shift there, she'll mostly find someone who follows musicals like you do, has a better voice range than me and fall in love, forgetting all about me, the Lima Loser._

_**First, stop calling yourself that. You don't fit into the status quo, just like I don't. So don't keep putting yourself down. As for what you said, I don't know what to say, Finn. I know you love her, but what if you guys break up? I don't want you to regret your life.**_

_I think I'll have to make this decision on my own, but thanks for helping me see another view. You are the awesomest brother ever!_

Kurt knew that this was breaking the bro-code and Finn would probably hate him, but this was for the best. If their parents didn't know, the two foolish people might just elope after a Glee win. It definitely suited what he knew about the two. He looked up and was shocked. He was so deep in his reminiscence that he didn't realize he had already reached his dad's garage. He knew his dad had come back to check on the garage before the meetings in DC had him bogged down again. He smiled at the scene that had greeted him for the past ten years; his dad, wearing flannel and his baseball cap, under a car checking for problems there. Kurt stood there for a minute, watching the scene with a serene look and a beautiful smile when he heard his dad say, "I would think you'd spend your time talking to me as opposed to looking at me doing the work you could also help me do."

Kurt just laughed and said, "Come out from under that car so I can hug you." He then proceeded to do the same as he said, "I missed you so much, Dad." And Burt then hugged him back with the force he was told not to use and Kurt let him get away with it this time rather than berating him on the lack of care for his heart. They then walked together to the office and sat down in adjacent chairs. Burt looked at his son's slightly troubled face and sighed, "You've never been one to hide stuff from me. So let's not beat around the bush and tell me what happened."

Kurt said, "I want you to promise you won't panic. So, you know I just had a sleepover with Rachel and Mercedes last night. And I spoke to Finn just now at school before coming home." Burt snorted and asked, "Did those two break up again?" And Kurt was so happy he and his dad were on the same wavelength as he said, "Actually no, it's the opposite. Apparently, he proposed to her and she said yes." And as he had expected, his dad got up immediately, searching in his deep pockets for his mobile phone to shout at Finn. Kurt made him sit down again and said, "Don't do this now. When you come home to have dinner, speak to Carole about it and decide what to do. Then let me also in the loop and tell me what I should do."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

That night, Finn had come back from a gruelling football game with the boys and had gone to sleep immediately after taking a bath. Kurt sat at the table with his parents, discussing what to do. Carole told Kurt, "I spoke to Hiram and Leroy today. They were very sweet with me. However, regarding the marriage, they cooked up this brilliant plan."

Burt gestured with his hands as he continued, "Basically what we will do is put them in a comfortable state. We'll tell them that we fully support their desire to get married though it is a whole crock of bullshit. One night together and they'll get over their feelings for marriage and will postpone it for some time."

Carole said, "It's not that I don't like Rachel. She is a really sweet girl, but she is very ambitious. Sometimes she thinks about herself as opposed to thinking about Finn as well. If putting Finn out of the equation is what she feels is best for her one day, I don't want his heart to get broken. And if he finds the girl who will actually think of him as part of the team later in his life, I don't want him to regret what might be a miserable life for him."

Burt said, "Reverse psychology is a very good thing sometimes. Like how I made you talk to Blaine after that blonde kid in your group, Sam right? Yeah, when he got half your clothes and you had fights with Blaine all the time, I made you go talk to him." Then he gave a smile which said he was proud of himself.

Carole gave a soft smile and asked Kurt, "It's a brilliant idea, don't you think?" Kurt gave a pregnant pause and said, "It's not right. I mean, I know it sounds like the perfect thing to do, but what you are doing is manipulation of the subtlest kind. Both of you would never have come up with this idea if it weren't for Rachel's dads. And now I know where Rachel's cunning streak comes from. I know Finn and I have many, many disagreements, but we are brothers. I already broke a promise by telling you this, but I won't sit and act as if nothing's wrong, when all we are doing is forcing Finn to face the harsh reality in the worst way possible. I am not agreeing to this."

Kurt stood up and Burt said, "Sit down Kurt. Even if you are mature for your age, which I assure you, you are, sometimes you have to leave it to the adults." Kurt just retorted, "Oh I'm leaving it to the adults. That Hudson-Hummel-Berry dinner? Count me out. You guys go and spin your web of lies which may catch you sometime in the future."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Blaine told Kurt, "You can be the little spoon this time cuz what the doctor recommends right now is a whole lot of cuddling." He then hugged Kurt from behind as he asked, "Was it really that bad?"

Kurt said, "It was like I was watching two male versions of Rachel go and replace themselves in my dad and stepmom…mom's bodies. They were so excited about it and I think they know Finn is making a mistake but the way they went about it was so damned wrong. Don't you think so?"

Blaine said, "Well, if it were me, I would have made a list of pros and cons and secretly kept it on his desk. He would have thought it was divine intervention ala Grilled Cheesus and could have made his own decision."

Kurt just sighed and said, "Hopefully right now, Rachel and Finn are making their own decision."

Blaine said, "Well, they did come to the Sugar Shack, didn't they? Now let's concentrate on the fact that we are alone. I want to make out with my boyfriend as I couldn't do so for the last few weeks." He then could only smirk as his hot-as-hell boyfriend removed his shirt.

Kurt was placated as he thought, _not a bad way to make your boyfriend feel better_, as he resumed kissing his boyfriend.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Hopefully you liked my rendition of why I thought the Hudson-Hummel-Berry clan was incomplete that day and nobody mentioned a word about it.

Please review if you can; that box is already waiting for you…; )


	8. Michael : The Aftermath

My version of Kurt's thoughts in Michael. Enjoy!

Disclaimer : I do not own Glee or any of its characters. If I did, I would be bald, have an obsession for caps and a will to break up Klaine. I don't.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Kurt came into the house, tears dripping down his face. He knew that his dad was coming home the following night and Carole had gone to her sister's place, not knowing about the shenanigans her children were up to. Kurt had persuaded Finn to go to Puck's place, as he knew that he wanted privacy. Kurt actually had mixed feelings about that. Even though all his body wanted was to prepare a bath and forget the world for some time, his heart wanted his dad to be there, so he could hug him and somehow make him feel all better.

And so, he was shocked when he saw the lights on in the living room. His dad was waiting for him with a smile on his face so bright, but it crumpled on seeing the tear-stricken face of his son. Kurt could not do anything but run into the arms of his daddy, trying to protect himself from the world.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Burt couldn't believe it. He had entered the house sneakily, just to find that no one was there. He figured that Kurt had gone over to Mercedes' place to have fun, or Rachel's to sing. He knew that his son would most likely be with his loving boyfriend, but his brain refused to compute it. Finn would be at Puck's place as usual and Carole had called to tell him that she was going out. As he put some leftovers he'dfound in the fridge in the microwave to heat up, he heard the click of a key unlocking the door. He decided to just pose with a big smile and find out who it was. He saw that it was his son, and was shocked when he saw that Kurt's face was totally pale, and his eyes were red.

As he hugged Kurt, his mind rapidly went through various forms of torture for the person who had made his son cry. And Kurt rarely ever cried. He then brought Kurt to the table where they sat down and he held hands with him. He asked, "What happened to you? Tell me, and I'll go hunt down the asshole who hurt you!"

The tears had finally stopped as Kurt laughed a little hysterically at his dad's angry outburst, and then started speaking, "There's a new guy at Dalton. He somehow ripped off all their terms and conditions about a council decision and is the sole deciding factor right now. They and the New Directions had a sing-off," he then started sobbing again as he continued, "And that guy tried to throw a slushie in my face but Blaine jumped in and I don't know what crap he put it in. Now Blaine's in the hospital and his parents told me to go home."

The Congressman, who was first and foremost a father, was pissed. He had already made it clear to Figgins that putting up the Slushie machine was a big mistake, no matter how much money it brought in. But this wasn't a school fight that he could go and complain about to the authorities. And at the same time, he knew he had to let his son grow up and face conflicts on his own and this was the first step to letting him learn how to fly. So he just continued hugging his son, as he mentally freed some time the next day to visit the boy who saved his son.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

When Burt got up the next day, Kurt was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee in his hand. He asked him why he hadn't bought his usual coffee from the Lima Bean when Kurt said, "If I go there, I am a regular. So everyone will be asking me about Blaine, and I don't want that at the moment. So I'm having coffee here and going to school directly. What are you gonna do?"

Burt switched on the kettle for his own coffee and said, "I'll just lounge about, Carole is coming back at noon. You don't worry about me. Go have fun."

As Kurt left, Burt didn't know what to do. But as he thought about it, he had the perfect idea.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

**Three weeks later.**

Burt called up the hospital and asked if Blaine Anderson was up for having visitors. When he got a yes from the receptionist**,** he decided to wear his usual jacket-and-cap combo and got into his truck. As he reached the hospital and got out of it, he was bombarded with memories of his wife as well as himself in there. He mentally shook off the memories and walked in. He wrote his name in the register and walked till he reached the door to Blaine's room. He braced himself, and walked in.

Blaine was rocking out in his bed to some pop music which Kurt always played. Come to think of it, he started playing those songs after he met Blaine. Maybe it was his favourite singer. He coughed a bit to show that he was there. As soon as Blaine saw him, he blushed and switched off the music system. He looked at his boyfriend's father and smiled awkwardly. He said, "Hey, Mr. Hummel."

Burt smiled and said, "It's okay. And remember, I told you to call me Burt. Tell me, how's your eye?"

Blaine shrugged and nonchalantly spoke, "The surgery was successful. I don't like the patch as well as the fact that I missed Michael week."

Burt laughed, "Yeah, sometimes I wonder what Schuester is trying with a theme per week. Why can't you just sing whatever you want?" Blaine laughed along as he agreed with him. The smile suddenly came off Burt's face as he looked at Blaine with slight awe.

He breathed, "This could easily have been my son in your place. Why did you take the slushie for him?"

Blaine knew that this was an important question to answer, if the promise ring was of any importance, it made sure of the fact that they both were gonna stay together for the rest of their lives. Blaine stated, "I love Kurt." He then elaborated, "It wasn't only about the love, though I have that in spades. I knew when Sebastian was speaking to me that he liked me. I thought it was a passing crush which would go away. He was jealous of the relationship between me and Kurt and I didn't help it by speaking about how much I loved Kurt half of the time. That is why he decided to take revenge on Kurt, instead of me." As Burt started to shake his head, Blaine continued, "It was the right thing to do. That, and it was a reflex action to protect him, just like he'd do for me."

Burt proclaimed, "I don't know what kind of reflexes you had, but you put your love in before your own needs, and that is always good. Just remember to not let yourself down all the time to keep your boyfriend happy, okay? I know my son very well and I'd like to think I know you well somehow. So don't put your needs and wants on the lower scale, okay?"

Blaine just looked happily at Burt as he asked, "Can I please have a hug? I know it's dumb, but-" he was stopped by Burt's arms wrapping around his shoulders, hugging him tightly for a moment before he pulled back.

"Don't ever stop yourself from asking me for what you want, Blaine."

After the small moment they had, Burt stood up as he grumbled, "My flight is in three hours. I have to go say bye to the family and get back. You take care of yourself, and my boy, alright?"

Blaine just nodded, "Right."

And as Burt walked out the room and heard the music playing again, he knew what Blaine had done would definitely go into the speech he made during their wedding.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Hope you liked it! Please review if you can.

Also, I'll be posting 3 chapters of Behind-the-scenes "On My Way" here starting tomorrow every day. So people who haven't subscribed to this story yet, please do so if you want to read it.


	9. A splash of the sun

Okay, so here it is! The first part, out of three, of On My Way.

Very, very light triggers : Possible suicide

Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, I would never, ever, ever go to college and spend all my time looking at Chris and Darren right in front of me.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! Paul Karofsky knew that his son was gay. I mean, how couldn't he? He was the poor lad's father. And he knew that Dave was afraid of coming out to him, but he didn't know how to hold out a helping hand. As much as it hurt him to say, it was probably more helpful for Burt to have a talk with Kurt when the latter had come out to some people so early in his life. Dave was still a jock and he knew that the bullying that was happening in Ohio to people who were homosexuals was sometimes too brutal. He decided that he would be ready for when his son came out to him, if not to the world, and slipped an envelope in Burt's hand. The envelope contained a letter which was very small and contained these contents:

_I really do need your help on some father-son bonding issues. I'll be over later at your garage so we can have a father-to-father talk. Thanks so much in advance._

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Paul had met with Burt and even a year later, the advice he had given had stuck to him.

_You should be careful of how you behave. Yeah, we all had those times when we were young and told our mates they were "gay" for being emotional or some crap like that. You CANNOT afford to do that with your son, even mistakenly. You have to think twice, thrice, ten goddamn times before you speak, because when they have a secret to tell, especially one as big as this, they'll be scrutinizing each and every syllable of what you say just to measure up whether they can confide in you or not. And each word you say that may even slightly look like a slur, they will not be able to tell you their secret._

_ And let me tell you this, your child roaming about in Lima, not out is slightly scary as it gives someone else the power to out him, as opposed to him making the decision to out himself. Give him support, love him as much as you can, and just show your willingness to not be homophobic stay very, very obvious so he can come to you, if worse comes to worse._

He didn't know how this could have happened. As he clutched on to the almost (he shuddered to say it) dead body of his only son, he called 911 thinking of the various ways he could have actually reached out to Dave before he had to resort to sui-…, this because of the bullying.

Paul reached the hospital and as Dave was taken into the ICU, he called Burt and said, "I need help, please. Dave is in the hospital for partial strangulation."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

I know that technically this wasn't a Klaine scene, but bear with me. The next two parts has both parts of Klaine in them.

Please review if you can. See ya tomorrow for the 2nd part of On My Way!


	10. Restore life the way it should be

The second part of On My Way! Hope you like it, quite angsty though!

Light, light triggers : Mentions of death, suicide, and a bad imagination

Disclaimer : I am not male. I am not a jerk. I don't play with half of the Klaine lover's feelings. Thus, I do not own Glee.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Burt had just come back from a long stint in the hospital. He had been there giving Paul moral support till it was confirmed that Dave was out of any possible danger, after which he was convinced to go home by the other troubled father.

He entered the house to see Kurt sitting in the living room, an episode of one of his fashion shows going on as he texted someone with a big smile on his face. He knew that smile; that one was restricted to a boy with big dreams and a heart full of love for his son. He had gone and met Blaine after the incident had happened**.**

Burt almost hated to burst the bubble of happiness on his son's face, but it had to be done. He told Kurt to switch off the TV**;** Kurt opened his mouth to protest, but then closed it at the look of seriousness on his father's face. He switched it off and sat down next to his dad on the couch. Burt looked at his son, thinking of how easily it could have been him in Paul's place, back in the hospital. He refused to think of it though, as he took Kurt's hand in his and said, "David Karofsky is in the hospital after attempting to commit suicide."

Kurt gasped and lurched up from where he'd been sitting, running out of the room. Burt followed worriedly as Kurt vomited in the washbasin. He rubbed his son's back as he finished washing his mouth out. Kurt then went to the kitchen and began to heat some milk to calm himself, a habit he had started with Finn but then went on to make it his own. He then turned round and asked him, "How did you find out?"

Burt was going to answer but he realized the milk was boiling over and onto the stove. He switched it off and literally escorted Kurt to the couch again. "When I went to McKinley before you had gone to Dalton, Paul knew that Dave was out of the closet. So he came to me for advice, as I was the only father he knew that had a son who was out, if not just gay, so to speak. So every time Dave did something he couldn't understand or interpret or just wanted help, he came to me. I know I should have told you this before, but I was the one who suggested he change schools for the next academic year, so he wouldn't be surrounded by peer pressure to bully a person who was just like him, that's you. But I didn't know that…" his voice choked up as images of Kurt in Dave's place flittered through his mind and hestarted crying and the comforting went the other way around.

Kurt hugged his dad as he repeated that it was okay over and over again. He had an idea of what his dad had been thinking, but didn't want to jump to conclusions. Burt then wiped his tears and determinedly said, "I meant it when I told Schuester that Glee changed your life. I shudder to think what would have happened. We would never have started walking towards each other; and if you had gone down the same path as David…"

Kurt shushed him immediately. "I would _never_ have done that, Dad. Not only because it's a very, very messy business to get involved in, but also that I couldn't bear the thought of trying to leave you alone." Burt sniffled and nodded as Kurt smiled. "Now, let me get you some hot coffee and we'll watch reruns of Deadliest Catch together, okay?"

As Burt nodded, Kurt made a mental note in his mind to tell Blaine as soon as they met the next morning.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Hope you liked this short, short version of how I think Kurt found out about the incident. Review with episodes you want me to do extra scenes on. I'll be happy to oblige and mention your name in the chapter.

Wait for the last part which comes out tomorrow.


	11. I'm waiting for it to come down

The last part of On My Way! I loved writing this three-shot and I hope you guys loved it too!

Triggers : For mentions of suicide

Disclaimer: I would be writing for Klaine and Klaine only if I was the owner of Glee. But no, we had to get a guy who writes fro everyone else as well.

Isn't it obvious? I don't own Glee.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Blaine noticed, as he held open the car door for Kurt that he looked and sounded scarily subdued. The last time Kurt had been like this was when Finn had insulted his sexuality inadvertently, upsetting Kurt. Blaine knew that though they had patched things up, despite the progress the two brothers had made, it could still be ripped off in a second. He offered to buy the coffee this time in order to start bantering with his boyfriend over who would pay, but there was no cheeky reply from Kurt, which shocked him. That was all he needed to know that there was definitely something wrong.

He parked the car in the parking lot outside the Lima Bean as he asked his boyfriend, "Did you have a fight with your dad by any chance? Because you seem to be very upset and my heart just can't see you suffering that way. Please tell me what happened so I can try and make you feel better."

Kurt just gave him a sad look and stated, "I want to tell you, but I'm trying to muster up the mental strength. I can't go inside, can you get two medium drips please. I'm not in the mood for a latte today." As Blaine went to close the door of the car, he could hear his boyfriend muttering, "Maybe the bitterness of it will be more than the bitterness of life." He was worried, but knew not to push Kurt any further, otherwise he would begin to lash out.

As Blaine got back to the car with the coffees, he could see Kurt putting his cell phone away with a soft smile on his face. It gave him hope that Kurt was feeling slightly less cynical and would talk. He gestured to open the door, and handed one of the coffees to Kurt as he climbed back inside of the car. They sipped their coffees in silence. Then Kurt started to speak.

"Dad came home yesterday night while I was watching TV. He had some horrible news to tell me."

Blaine waited for him to continue, but when there was no continuation he gave Kurt a hug. He said, "C'mon, you can tell me, you know."

Kurt then sighed heavily and continued, "He told me that Karofsky had tried to commitsuicide."

Blaine was shocked. He couldn't believe what Kurt had said. However, he then understood the pressure Kurt was under. He was the first one who had found out Dave was gay while he was still in the metaphorical closet. Last week, he had turned Dave down. And he was pretty sure that he was feeling guilty for no reason.

"You weren't to blame; you know that right?" At the look of guilt crossing Kurt's face, he _knew_ his boyfriend held himself responsible. He immediately continued, "Dave had a misguided crush on you because you treated him with kindness even when he bullied you for a long period of time. Kinda like an inverse- Stockholm Syndrome. But his choice to commit suicide – even if it didn't work – was due to the pressure caused by his new so called 'friends'."

Kurt frowned, and then but his lip as he met Blaine's understanding gaze, "Fine, it's not my fault. But don't tell anyone, okay? Apparently even I wasn't supposed to know but my dad couldn't help but tell me because he didn't want me to go the same way."

Blaine gave a sad, but proud smile as he said, "I'm here for you now. You can break down to me if you want, as opposed to thinking you are alone all the time. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Hope you liked it! Please review if you can.

For now, the amount of edited one-shots in my folder is over. But I am writing an one-shot based on a GAM prompt and a multi-chapter Klaine for a fandom compilation. So, put me on author alert if you want to read more mushy Klaine. Thank you!


	12. Online poll?

When Artie said that Blaine won by an online poll, my mind immediately went to the Warblers and thus this one-shot was born.

Thanks to my awesome beta, CrazySue05 who edits all my mistakes patiently.

The title of this chapter is supposed to be "Online Poll? Perfect apology? Not!". Damn limitation of characters.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee. If I did, Kurt and Blaine would talk more about blowjobs than Brittany does about scissoring.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

David knew he was truly fucked when Wes stopped answering his calls. Jeff knew he was screwed when Kurt didn't turn up to their fortnightly karaoke tournament. Nick knew he was damned to hell when Blaine never showed up for the private screening of Harry Potter they had promised to attend. They knew they had committed a mistake and Sebastian had apologized and apparently all was well, but they knew it wasn't.

Nick sometimes wished he had more balls. Like when he accepted the role of male soloist as endorsed by Blaine and voted on by the council only to shove off as soon as Sebastian came in. He literally obliterated the rule that the council ensures a fair judging by letting Sebastian run rod shod all over their work. To agree to go for a dance-off on the streets when they had vowed only to sing in public when coerced by a really close friend (even though the Gap was a disaster), the mistakes piled up like it was competing with the highest mountain and the question they all had was :

**WHY DID THEY PUT UP WITH IT WHEN SEBASTIAN WASN'T EVEN THEIR FRIEND?**

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

During Regionals, the maximum reaction they'd had was a formal nod from Blaine, one that he usually gave to the teachers back at Dalton. Kurt just gave them his bitch stare, the one he had said he would never give them because they would never do anything to fuck up that bad. After Regionals, at least according to Sebastian they were better but not friends. But for them, the most beautiful friendship which they had had for three years, vanished. They sometimes wished they had gone to see Blaine at his place as opposed to Blaine coming to Dalton to invite them to West Side Story. It would have meant they took all the pains that Sebastian made them go through while their friendship with Blaine would still have been intact.

It had come to the point where they had to scour the sites the New Directions put their videos on to get a glimpse of Blaine in it. It reminded them of all the times they had sat together in Blaine's bedroom to see Kurt signing "4 minutes" on repeat. They had even tried going to the Lima Bean as they knew Kurt and Blaine were regulars there, but the blazers were quite a bit obvious and Blaine would rush away immediately.

So when they saw an online poll with Blaine mentioned, their curiosity was piqued immediately. The question read as: "Since the talented (and loud-mouthed) Rachel Berry graduated, the newly popular show-choir group of McKinley High needs a new soloist. We have narrowed it down to four and need your opinion.

"The four options are:

Tina Cohen-Chang

Blaine Anderson

Brittany S. Pierce

Wade (Unique) Adams.

They decided that even if they never got to talk to Blaine again, they could probably help out in secret ways, like one of those secret angels, but utterly human. They called a Warbler meeting almost immediately.

When all the singers turned up and questioningly started looking at David, he said, "Even though we apologized, the hurt we caused Blaine is still too deep, yes offense Sebastian, and so we'll repay him in the only way possible at the moment." At the prompting of some junior, he continued, "There's an online poll going on to decide the new soloist of New Directions and Blaine is a contender. I say, we all vote for him. And by all, I mean the entire student body who knew Blaine. They all loved him and this will be a nice, discreet way of helping him.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Later that afternoon, when Trent, Jeff and Nick went to the Lima Bean, they saw Kurt serving some cappuccinos to three girls sitting at a corner table. They waited till his attention was on them and once he came over, he formally asked, "What would you like to order?"

Jeff said, "We request forgiveness and want to be friends again." Kurt signaled to the owner that he was taking a break and sat down with them. He said, "I'll tell you one thing. Blaine doesn't give his trust out that easily after the Prom debacle that happened at his old school. I, myself am so honored that he let me inside his defenses so easily. He actually trusted you guys. You were the ones who metaphorically and somewhat literally took care of him after he suffered through what was literally a gay-bashing. And once he had transferred to another school not only to be with me, but also to face his demons, you had to bring it up by bullying him."

Nick started to speak, but Kurt shushed him, "Don't. You know this was coming for a long time. You guys know how much I confessed that the slushies hurt our eyes and sometimes even water would not help the burning. And then, you go and tell that to Sebastian, getting all buddy-buddy and then shove that trust in Blaine's face, throw it down and stamp on it like a herd of elephants? Did you know we were going to report you till Blaine said he didn't want your college applications to be declined because of it?"

Kurt then realized they had an audience and immediately blushed at the speech he had given. But they did deserve it. He then calmly stated, "You'll have to ask forgiveness only from Blaine. Now, would you like to order, sirs?"

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Please review if you liked it! Hopefully you did!

I've also written a one-shot based on a prompt from the Glee Angst Meme. Go check it out!


	13. Ballet is what I love!

I'm back after such a long time! I've changed the title to Kurt and Blaine: Behind the scenes, because, well, there isn't much to write about Klaine at the moment, yeah?

This is based on the spoiler pic of kid!Kurt doing Ballet.

Also spoilers till end of Season 4. Unbetaed chapter.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee and/or any of its characters.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

He looooved Ballet, Kurt thought as he tried imitating the teacher to stand on his tippy toes. It was very graceful, as his Mama constantly told him. He knew Papa didn't like it, since he put his ear to the door one night and heard him talking to Mama, saying, "Do we really need to put him for ballet?" He thought Mama was angry as he heard Papa hurriedly saying, "No, I'm not saying stuff from three years back, I promise. But baby, it's Ohio, not New York. I really don't want my six-year old kid to come home, asking me what a… _that word_ is, because he was wearing a pink skirt. Does he really have to wear that?"

Kurt pulled at his pink skirt as he walked away. Mama had told him to change back into his home clothes, but he loved this skirt. His teacher repeatedly told him his shirt and pants were enough, but all the girls in the class had them, so he asked for one for himself as well. The skirt was so cute, and it was stylish for kids of his age. He walked to his bookshelf and picked up his coloring book. He wanted to have dinner, but he knew till his Mama called, he wasn't supposed to sneak in extra snacks, even though Papa had sneaked a cookie in when they came home, and Mama didn't know about it.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

The next day, his Papa drove him to school and as he was carried down by him since their car was really high, he told him to bend down and kissed him on the cheek. Papa had a curious look on his face as he said, "This kiss is because you don't tease me for wearing a pink skirt, Papa." Papa had tears in his eyes as he said, "And you gimme names if anyone teases you, okay?" Maybe that should have been a warning.

After school, most of the kids left as the ballet kids stayed back. Some boys gave Kurt an evil smile as they pushed against his shoulder as they walked past him. He tried not to say anything as he smiled widely in expectation of his class. He knew only two girls by name in this class, Rachel and Santana. He didn't like either of them. Both of them were mean and the teacher liked them better than him even though he didn't start crying every time his pointy toes hurt or start shouting if the teacher stretched him too much.

The teacher clapped her hands to stop the talking children and said, "Today, we will do the kid version of an arabesque." She heard groans at the mention of the word "arabesque". She corrected herself, saying, "Okay, we will do the first stage of the arabesque today, okay? Start stretching as normal, and then I will teach you what I have planned for today. And pay good attention, because the person with the best position today, will get a chocolate from me!"

Almost all kids started paying proper attention to the teacher. Kurt knew he needed no incentive to concentrate more since that was always what he did. At the end of the session, she told the kids to pack their bags. Curious as they were, as they started forming a line to leave the class, the teacher announced, "The chocolate goes to Mr. Kurt Hummel, since he pays attention all the time, but today his position was the best." Kurt blushed as he got one of the special Ferrero Rocher chocolates Ma'am always kept in her desk.

As they started walking out, Rachel in front of him and Santana behind, they stopped since Ma'am had to talk to a teacher. Rachel turned behind and told him, "You weren't any good. The only reason she gave you the chocolate is because you're the only boy in our dance class." Santana tapped his shoulder and as he turned behind, she snorted, "The only reason she gave you the prize is because you're a kiss-butt." Everyone managed to hear the conversation and starting cheering and mocking him, "Kurt is a kiss-butt, Kurt is a kiss-butt!" He was almost in tears when the teacher looked back and told them to start walking. As they got out into the grounds, he started running to his Papa who picked him up. They started walking back to the car, when Burt noticed both the tears and the chocolate at the same time. He asked Kurt, "Why the chocolate Kurtie? Someone's birthday?" Kurt sobbed a bit and said, "No, Ma'am said I had a really good position and gave me this." Burt cheered, "Woohoo! Why are you sad then, kiddo?" Kurt said, "Because everyone called me a kiss-butt because I got the prize!"

Burt reached the car and put Kurt in and as he locked in the seatbelt, he told Kurt, "People in the world will always praise and insult you for things you have done. Don't listen to the insults otherwise you would never be able to have fun or be happy for what you've done. Okay?" He waited till he saw the tiny head nod. He smiled and asked, "Wanna pick up Mama and go to Coffee-Holics? We can have that Banana Split you love!" As Kurt smiled, Burt knew he had succeeded as a Dad.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Hope you liked it! Drop me a review if you're free enough. Ciao!


	14. I Love You

This is based on the spoiler that Blaine will call his parents during this week's episode.

Also spoilers till end of Season 4. Now edited by the lovely Sharon.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee and/or any of its characters.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Blaine didn't know what was going to happen to him today, he thought, as he pulled Sugar and Marley out of the way and under a table in the room. He could see Jake giving him a thankful look as he blinked to make Jake understand that he had to hide himself as well. There was no telling if the shooter would come to the choir room any time soon. It wasn't a secret that they practiced during breaks as well before any major competition and if the shooter's aim was killing, they had many people in one small room.

He then started weighing the consequences. Should he let anyone know what was going on? Whenever he read such a thing in the newspapers, you always had those messages which somehow they had managed to send out to their family. He first thought of Kurt, and how he wished he could call him. But he knew Kurt couldn't pick up and he hoped that Kurt had saved all his "I'll love you forever messages" from when he used to send them. If what he thought was true, regarding today and regarding Kurt, Kurt would need to hear that so he could move on even though they hadn't gotten back together yet.

He thought of his family. They were thoroughly supportive of him with Kurt, unlike most parents. He loved both of them, and thought they should know, so they wouldn't feel guilty if he was the one shot today. As he scrolled through his contacts, he could hear Sugar start to cry. He held her close as Marley held his shoulder and pressed the contact "Dad" with the other.

He told Marley to hold onto Sugar for a minute as the phone started ringing and his Dad's usual voicemail about "I'm busy in a meeting. Leave a number or call back later" started. He waited for the beep, and shakily started, "Dad, um, there's a shooter at our school. I'm not joking. I know you tell me to be positive, but if something happens today, I love you. And Mom, I love you too. You are the best parents ever. And tell Coop to shine in his career. And tell Mr. Hummel that I love him too. And please tell Kurt too. Take care." He put a fist in his mouth to stop the sobbing and finished off with a choked, "ILOVEYOU!" He then hugged the two girls together as they waited for the inevitable to happen.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Sorry for the angst! Review if you can, otherwise Ciao!


	15. A Cat says it All

First of the two drabbles I will be writing tonight. My reaction fics to 4x18.

We could all see how down Sam was when he realized Brittany was talking about singing to Lord Tubbington. So this is how I think he got the idea for the other cat.

Unbetaed as of yet.

Disclaimer : I do not own Glee or any of its characters.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

As Brittany walked away, holding Lord Tubbington in her arms, the others just left the Auditorium, still giving shocked glances to one another. However, Blaine stopped and saw as Sam sat there, staring into space with his guitar still in his hands. He had spoken to Sam about his crush about a month back, and now he knew that the crush was more of an admiration because of how cool Sam was about him being gay. He didn't think gay cooties would be spread, didn't mind talking to him whilst only in a towel, and asked for his chapstick whenever he forgot his own.

He knew as bros, it was his responsibility to talk it out with Sam and help him with the issue at hand. He walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. Sam, who was staring into space, suddenly snapped out of it and asked Blaine, "What's up, man?" He was obviously trying to play it cool, but Blaine knew better. He asked Sam, "It made you upset that Brittany was talking about her cat when she spoke about someone she loved right?" Sam just shrugged and said, "I don't know. I mean, I know she loves me, I know I love her though we don't say it much. However, the last time she freaked over something like this, we had each other. Now it's like I'm the bystander while she's talking to her ex. I mean, obviously not her ex, but you know what I mean."

Blaine nodded, "Yeah, I do understand. Why can't you tell her that?" Sam gave him a look that just said _**Seriously? **_Sam then said, "But then again, I can understand. Before we started dating, she told me that whenever she needed some comfort, cuddling with Lord Tubbington would always make her feel better. And aren't felines supposed to be brilliant friends as well?" Blaine was at a slight loss as to what to say so as to placate his friend. He asked Sam, "Can I do anything?" Sam stated, "I need something to show Brittany that I am not totally upset that she chose a cat over me." Blaine cringed at the expression and said, "Okay, today evening we'll go out to a pet shelter and get a female Bengal/American Domestic cat for her male cat, so she'll have two to cuddle onto." Sam shrieked, "That's genius, Blaine! You are totally awesome!" Blaine smiled as Sam hugged him, knowing that this little talk had definitely made Sam feel better.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Hope you liked it!


	16. The Aftermath

Second drabble of the night! This has the Anderson parents plus Blaine reunion and aftermath of the Shoot.

Unbetaed for the moment. I do not own Glee or any of its characters.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

As the SWAT team shouted All Clear, the children came into a hug and weren't ready to let go. Something like this stayed in your hearts forever, those dreaded moments of fear and horror, the blistering dread that this might be your last moment to breathe. Coming back to normality wouldn't be an easy job. As they all came into a hug, Blaine tried to calm himself down, _Those boys live in Florida now. No way will they come here just to shoot and run away. They won't harm you now_. It was times like this that he missed Kurt. Kurt knew exactly what to do when he knew Blaine was about to panic in a very large way. No one in this room knew about this, not even Tina, even though she had come close during the Sadie Hawkins debacle. They walked out of the choir room, hand in hand, as he removed his cell phone from his pocket. It had about thirty missed calls and forty messages. He read the top text to see that his parents were thankfully waiting outside the building. He informed Mr. Schuester, who was making a list of whom he had to drop home and whose parents were coming.

He walked out of the gates to find his Mom and Dad, and went running to them not caring, who was watching him. He was no longer the proper private school boy who had transferred to be independent, but a kid who just wanted to hug his parents and hide himself in their embrace forever. As soon as he reached them, he just hugged them, not wanting to let go at all. His dad kept whispering in his ear, over and over, "It's all right…it's all right… it's over…no one is going to do anything now…" He walked to their car, half-hugging his Mom as she rubbed his back. He then remembered that he had driven to school that day. He told his parents, "You drive home, I'll drive behind you in my car." His dad just snorted and said, "You don't look like you're in a state to walk, much less drive. Serena will drive your car. You can lie back down in our car." Blaine just nodded, no strength to fight the fact that he didn't allow anyone but himself to drive his car.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Serena got her son coffee as he sat on the couch, still trying to think things through. He knew this could easily affect his day-to-day life and told his parents, "That time was so scary. I mean, I literally shut down, didn't talk to anyone, it was so bad." William rubbed his hands as she brought the coffee and Blaine started gulping it down. He warned Blaine, "Don't burn your throat, Blaine!" Blaine then continued, "It was bad, Mom. I mean, Mr. Schue shut the lights out and all I could think of was how those boys shut down the lights before they beat the crap out of me and Sean so no one could see us being thrashed." His mom shrieked, "Oh honey," as she hugged him again and said, "Are you sure you want to go to school tomorrow? You can always go next week. You can make up for your studies later." He shook his head, "No, I can't run away from everything." With a look from his Dad, he continued, "I know, I know, trying to keep yourself safe is not called running away. But I spoke to Principal Figgins and they are checking lockers, putting metal detectors, it'll be fine. I'll call you if I have a very big panic attack, I promise." He then put on the TV, cuddling between both of his parents, hoping the slightly lewd jokes in How I Met Your Mother would get his head off of what could have happened that day.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Hope you liked it!


	17. Scarier from a distance

Last installment: Kurt's POV of the whole situation

This is unbetaed for the time being. I do not own Glee or any of its characters.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Kurt was terrified out of his mind. Mercedes had just called him, saying that Puck told her that his half-brother told him that there had been a shooting at McKinley. Not too soon later, his Dad had called with the same news, but with an update that Blaine was physically fine. He asked his Dad how he was and about the appointment he had kept for two weeks later. He tried to do a bit of small talk, but he knew his heart wasn't in it as he wanted to know only about Blaine. Burt knew it and told him to call back in the morning.

He immediately tried to call Blaine, whose phone number came as being "switched off". He then tried calling Santana and Rachel, who didn't pick up either. He knew about the latter, as the both of them were trying to get along by visiting bars and karaoke places every night. Santana got Rachel free drinks where she worked and Rachel kept the perverts away by inviting them to dance with her. Kurt, however, knew that he wanted to save money and going out to bars every night and dancing with random guys wasn't his style. He then remembered that he had Serena's number. He knew he had forgotten in the heat of the moment as she had become a really close friend, though he wouldn't call her a substitute for his own mother. He saw the time and texted accordingly, to which he got a prompt reply, _**Blaine is fine, though he had a small panic attack. He finally went to sleep after hearing Barney say legendary for the nth time. Call in the morning. Love, from me and William**_. Kurt heaved a sigh of relief as he put his phone on silent and decided to sleep on his worries.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

He had a sleepless night, as he tossed and turned in half-dream, half-imagination of what Blaine would have gone through during the catastrophe. Though he didn't wish he was there, he wished he could have been a support system for Blaine to hold onto. He saw the time and realized Blaine would be awake by now. He called, heard the whirring sound, as Blaine finally picked up after fifteen rings, "Kurt?" He calmed himself down, knowing that shouting in fear wouldn't help Blaine any. He asked, "How are you, sweetie?" They had gotten used to their usual endearments after their thing at Mr. Schue's marriage.

Blaine curled up on his bed as he whispered, "I wanted you to be there, Kurt. Everyone had someone to take care of or be taken care of. I just froze. I didn't know what to do. Artie tried to make us do this video, like a goodbye, but I just couldn't, because…" Kurt completed the statement in his mind, _We promised never to say goodbye to each other. _He calmly inquired, "So what's the plan? A bit of boxing? Or just go back to sleep." To his alarm, Blaine said, "I'm going to school today. They're checking our lockers and I don't want them throwing away some stuff that they think is garbage but actually isn't." Kurt knew exactly when to press and this wasn't the time. He whispered, "Take care, sweetheart. I…" He wanted to say I love you, but couldn't. Blaine somehow understood as he replied, "Me too, Kurt, me too. Always."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Hope you liked it!


	18. Where Blaine has Cheerios and Aerobics

I wondered how no one remembered that Kurt didn't see Blaine even once in his Cheerios uniform nor did he find out about Sue, even though he had pressing matters like his Dad's cancer. So, me filling this, one day before my semester exams.

Betaed finally by Boos Boys. Thanks girl!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters. Especially not Blaine with those freaking tiny shorts of his.

~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Kurt was much better at responding to signals after he got the good news that his Dad had gone back into remission. It was known to everyone that Blaine could pick the most inopportune times to say something which would not be received well. His Dad still liked to bring up the fact that Blaine asked him to give Kurt a sex-talk just a few days before they actually got together. It took a lot of meetings with Blaine for Kurt to realize that Blaine didn't even realize when he said something inappropriate for any situation. So when Blaine called him 'dirty cute' at the Lima Bean, he didn't say anything, seeing how he would probably lash out because of his nervousness. He needed Blaine's support, plus the guy wouldn't even know what he had done wrong in the first place.

It was about half past four, and Kurt called up Blaine. Blaine picked up the phone after a few rings, muttering, "Make it fast, and make it quick. What's up?"

Kurt confusedly replied, "My income? Maybe?"

Blaine's voice immediately changed and he said, "Oh Kurt, hey! Where are you?"

Kurt looked around the messy grounds and said, "I'm on the school grounds. I thought we both could go for a celebratory coffee, now that dad's okay; just the two of us, rather than with others. I love Mercedes and Mike, but I've missed talking to you face-to-face." He heard Blaine telling him to pause, and listened on keenly as he seemed to give instructions to someone else.

Blaine then came back online and stated, "I'm coming out now." At Kurt's snickering, he said, "Jokes apart, please don't mock me, or worse, get shocked."

Kurt waited, adjusting his hippopotamus brooch—the one that made him have his first serious talk with Blaine before it became his lucky charm for his internship at . He just hoped that this conversation would be one of their silly, fluffy conversations. He loved Blaine and could never let go. He was sure of this but didn't want to have the talk. Their flirtations right now were reminiscent of when they first met, and both of them were having fun.

He happened to glance at the entrance door where he saw a few Cheerios scramble out.

_Same as always_, he thought, but he heard Coach Roz shout instead of Sue, and realized that he hadn't met her yet, and for a reason. He looked down at his mobile phone—so she wouldn't call him any derogatory names again—when he saw a pair of white canvas shoes and bright red track pants in front of his eyes.

Kurt looked up slowly, taking in the toned legs, the flat stomach, the form-fitting shirt, and loads of gel? He rubbed his eyes, worried that he was hallucinating. But then, he looked into those deep brown eyes, and Blaine twirled, giving him a nice view of his ass as he did so.

Blaine nervously asked, "I didn't mean to keep it as a secret. I first joined after Sectionals but didn't go for a month or so. She forced me using her usual ways of bribery and identity theft."

Even though Kurt knew he was supposed to listen to Blaine, his brain was trying to compute the fact that his compact but cute ex-boyfriend was a Cheerio.

A Cheerio!

He then looked up and Blaine looked sad. Kurt immediately reassured him, "You look hot." At Blaine's smoldering look, he added, "Just bros complimenting bros."

They were both quiet for five seconds before they burst out laughing at the absurdity of that line during their delicate situation. Blaine then walked to his car, saying, "I have a little work. If you don't have anywhere else to go, maybe you could come with me, and then we could go for coffee?"

Kurt gave one of his little shrugs that said, _I'm fine as long as I'm with you_.

Blaine gave him a soft smile and they continued walking to his car.

Fifteen minutes later, Blaine was kicking his car, and Kurt was kicking himself for not having any tools handy. Blaine's car engine was pretty hot and they didn't have the time or the water to cool it down. Blaine's whole expression screamed defeat as he whispered, "I didn't want the whole evening to be spoiled."

Kurt put a hand on Blaine's shoulder, relishing in it as he said, "We could always take my car and tow yours to the garage later. I'm still good with my hands and tools."

Blaine muttered, "Yeah, you are," though it was obvious he didn't want his little innuendo to be heard in case it set back his friendship with him, so Kurt decided not to mention it.

As they started driving, Blaine's instructions were accurate; he didn't need the GPS to tell him which turn to take, and he was pretty sure that they were driving to the border of Lima.

He said, "Hey, Blaine, if we're going to Westerville can I fill the tank up first? I don't think it'll last."

Blaine kept counting the buildings as he said, "Nah, we're almost there. Two more minutes."

They reached an area of sophisticated looking, although business-based buildings. Blaine asked, "If I told you to stay here for about fifteen minutes you wouldn't listen to me, right?"

Kurt was curious. He asked back, "Is there something you're hiding from me?"

Blaine said, "You may conditionally regret it if you come in, while if you stay here, you can see my stack of music CDs and mock me on my straight love for Katy Perry."

Kurt got out of his car and stretched, knowing that Blaine could see a little where his shirt rode up, then said, "As long as I won't be upset at you, I'm fine with it. Let's go."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

There were no lifts; because of which they had to climb up four flights of stairs.

Kurt huffed out, "The last time I climbed so many staircases at Lima was during my Cheerios practice. Sue always told us that the best way to start reducing was by climbing stairs than waiting a thousand minutes for the lift like idiots."

Blaine laughed nervously as he nodded.

They reached the floor, and it apparently seemed to be a fitness center. Kurt didn't know why Blaine was here, but decided to find out. Blaine told him to "Please wait over here" while he went inside some sort of locker room. He saw the label and knew it was a boys' locker room. He decided to fuck it and go inside, and what he saw was pure heaven.

Blaine had his head partially in the wash basin trying to wash out the excessive gel. He remembered Blaine doing it at his house before they went to sleep and smiled softly at that thought. He then saw the black vest and the tiny-as-fuck green shorts, and let out a gasp. He heard something and looked back up to see Blaine could now see him in the mirror. He just smiled nervously and got the towel out from the side to rub out the water.

Kurt looked on, totally turned on as Blaine nervously sputtered, "Well, there's something going on at McKinley. Something went down during the shootings, and Coach Sue was fired. So Night Bird had to come to the rescue, and I've been planning something ever since." Kurt mouthed. "Night Bird?" but Blaine didn't seem to notice. He continued, "And Miss Sylvester's condition was that I had to wear workout shorts and not the track pants I wear while jogging or during boxing, so I complied."

Kurt was too engrossed in Blaine's arms flexing as he rubbed the towel, but the words were echoing at the back of his head. He suddenly realized Blaine had mentioned Sue, and said, "What does Coach Sue have to do with all of this?"

Blaine shook his head. "Everything," he answered as he beckoned for Kurt to leave the locker room first.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

First thing Kurt could make out was that the music playing the hard dance type ones which you could easily get pumped up to. 'Where have you been' by Rihanna was playing as Blaine told him to stand near the receptionist place. He saw many pink towels, binders, and a boom box instead of the usual speakers in the area. He then looked straight to see an apple martini protein gel bottle; leading him to conclude that Sue was here somewhere. And like lightning, he heard a voice, "Over the last month more than five hundred of you have run away. But you twenty, oh you twenty have passed my test. That should give you something in return, right? Right? Wrong!" The song changed as she continued shouting curses, "Do you think this is hard? I carry my baby around when I jog, now that's hard!"

Kurt didn't believe most of her statements, but he could easily picture Coach doing this, though she would probably keep Robin safe due to her being only eight months old.

He shook his head and started thinking of non-controversial topics he could talk with Blaine. He remembered the times when they spoke freely about anything and everything. But now that they had broken up they knew there were some topics which really hurt the other's feelings; a fact due to which Kurt had never mentioned Adam. It didn't matter now anyway—seeing how he had broken up with Adam. After Mr. Schue's wedding-that-didn't-happen and the "Moulin Rouge" debacle, Kurt realized he was leading Adam on, and even the sappiest movie could not make him feel better.

Suddenly the music stopped, and Kurt realized he had been lost in his thoughts for the better part of an hour. Three girls went running out as Sue said, "And to think I was going to promote you to Head of Aerobics, sloppy freak-show babies!"

He entered in just to see a guy in a dark blue racer back vest give Blaine a wink before he left the room.

Kurt toned down the jealous part of him, which wanted to gouge out the boy's eyes, as his eyes fell on the one lady who had tried to keep him safe in the disaster that was McKinley. "Coach Sue!" he said as he went to hug her.

She hugged him back, making Blaine gasp, as she said, "Porcelain, you haven't been working out. I can feel your pear hips jut out again. To the floor and give me twenty."

Kurt was wearing a really tight pair of jeans, but pushups were nothing compared to what she usually gave him, so he bent and gave her what she wanted. He looked back at Blaine, whose eyes were concentrated on a lower part of him.

He smirked as he asked Coach Sue, bringing Blaine back to his senses, "So why did you leave McKinley? Mr. Schuester's hair get to you too?"

Sue smiled as she said, "I missed you, Porcelain. And didn't your hot ex here catch you up? I'm an aerobics trainer, and I earn thrice the money for screaming half the insults I did at mostly Cheerios who'll do anything to catch the eye of the Quarterback."

Kurt tried not to wince at the insult to Quinn, and the backhanded one at him. He then said, "I don't know what's going on, but if you got out unfairly, like I did in my junior year, then you'll go back. It's what you'll do."

Sue gave a deep sigh and said, "Thank you for that nonsensical comment, now get the hell out of my training center."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

As they drove back to the Lima Bean, Blaine said, "I thought it'll be an in-and-out job, seeing how she called me a butch Israeli girl the last time I was there. I didn't think she would actually make me do all the exercises."

Kurt said, "Unless you're pregnant or just out of the hospital, Sue would do anything to make sure you're fit, even with her underhanded ways. Now when we reach the shop, I am going to buy coffee for the two of us while you put together the timeline in your head and tell me why you joined the Cheerios and Aerobics." He looked Blaine up and down and growled, "Though, they've made you look even more delightful and …delicious." He parked and got out of the car, knowing Blaine would need some time to adjust himself. He was a pro at turning Blaine on, after all.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

So, did you like it? Want some more Kurt/Blaine interaction? Maybe a Tina entrance? Prompt me and/or leave a review if you can.


	19. Skype Shenanigans

Rewatching Britney 2.0 and Kurt talking about Blaine calling him, hell to the yes, a behind-the-scenes for you!

Rated M for Skype sex and naughty stuff!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Blaine usually wasn't vain enough to praise himself. But even he knew a little self-praise didn't do any harm. The last time he actively tried to convey sexy was a train-wreck. But with this song, he was pretty sure, the room would heat up. If only Kurt were here, he thought as he stretched.

Artie looked at his new bro, rather his bro-in-law, because Kurt was his bro first and said, "You know Kurt misses you too. And I've told Sam to take a video of us performing the video which you can then send to Kurt." Blaine tried to run a hand through his now curly hair and groaned, "Now, our work is done if Brittany gets her awesomeness back with our performance, and I must say, we aren't too bad."

Artie smirked, "We aren't too bad? Well Blainey-boy, we are going to bring the house down!"

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

**After the performance**

Blaine was disgruntled and upset at the same time. He looked at Artie as everyone else walked out of the room and said, "Well, that was no use. I mean, she didn't like the song at all. This is so bad." Artie didn't know what to say and resorted to patting Blaine on his hip to make him feel better."

Later that night, Blaine called up Kurt. It rang barely once before he picked it up. Blaine sighed happily at the sound of his boyfriend but got sad again thinking of the cold reception of his "sexy" song by Brittany. He then realized that Kurt would help him gain his sexy back. Kurt was the only guy who saw the most intimate parts of him. He whined, "I'm so sad. Artie and I sang a song as I couldn't do 'If you Seek Amy' without you there to perform it with me and Brittany didn't like it and my life is over."

Kurt sensed that Blaine was upset about something and calmed him down, "Sweetie, I wish I were next to you, so that I could kiss and make you feel better. But I'm not, so I can only tell you to calm down and then tell me what happened, at a normal speed of speech."

Blaine swallowed a gulp of air and said, "Well, Brittany is spiraling downwards into a cornucopia of sadness, so Mr. Schue decided to bring back Britney Week to make her feel better. I wished I could have done If You Seek Amy, but you weren't there, and I'm comfortable stripping only with you." Kurt didn't know if Blaine was joking or hauntingly serious, but he let him continue. "So Artie and I decided to do a mash-up of Boys and Boyfriend. But she didn't react at all. I mean, you told me yourself that you swooned when I serenaded you with Teenage Dream at Dalton. But she just sat there, eating her Cheetos, and not saying a thing."

Kurt actually felt like laughing a bit. He knew his boyfriend was a slight attention whore, but whining that a _girl_, especially one who was in love with her girlfriend didn't swoon for his song just made him giggle. He didn't let it escape, knowing Blaine would become standoffish.

He consoled, "Maybe if you come on Skype and serenade me and see me swoon, you might feel better? I can show you our new loft as well." Blaine got a smile on his face which made him look like a cross-over between the Joker and a puppy who just realized its master was playing fetch with it. He then picked up the laptop and hugged it saying, "Imagine I'm hugging you. More will come later, but for now, it's just a hug."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Kurt was swooning at the sight of Blaine's forearm, and observed that all the working out had made Blaine lick-able and bitable. He then continued watching as Blaine pretty much divested himself of his cardigan and undershirt and stood there just half naked. He tried to swallow and realized is mouth had gone dry. He didn't realize how much he had missed Blaine's abs till they were more than 500 miles apart.

Blaine thought to himself, _This is the first time I'm ever doing this. Maybe I should lock my door just in case. _He locked the door, came back, and then opened up the buckle to his tight jeans. He could see Kurt licking at his lips, which had gone dry, and the intense look on his face. He then knew he was doing something right. He told Kurt, "Why don't you remove some of your layers? After all, I don't think Rachel is there, is she?"

Kurt shook his head from side to side slowly, almost mesmerized by the way Blaine kept rubbing his belt buckle, not removing his belt, yet accentuating so much. He spaced out for a bit, gaping at Blaine when he heard him say, "Maybe you'd also like to do the same. We could cross off #35 on your bucket list. But only if you want to.."

Kurt nodded vigorously, at a loss for words. He had always imagined this happening, once they had started exchanging ideas with each other. However, they always ended up having actual sex rather than over the phone or over Skype. Now, since they had no other choice, might as well make the most of it, right? He texted Rachel not to come home till after midnight. He had done most of the work for the loft, and he deserved a break. A sexy break. As soon as he got the reply back that she was with Brody, Kurt got to work. He told Blaine, "Wait, one second." He locked the door to his loft and put some soft music on the I-Home. He stood back in front of Blaine and said, "Are you ready? It's been a week since you've seen this."

Blaine just moaned, "Come on, I'm dying over here. Strip already." Kurt put up a mock-angry face, to which Blaine made a zipping action over his lips.

Kurt removed his shirt and threw it to one side of his room. He sat down again, this time adjusting the laptop, as he said, "Remove your jeans first, and then I'll do mine."

Blaine countered, "We'll do it at the same time." They simultaneously pushed down their pants. Kurt almost tripped over his underwear as he saw Blaine's Calvin Klein briefs accentuate his dick. Blaine removed his briefs, but immediately stood up from the bed, bringing even more attention to his dick as he concernedly asked, "Sweetie, are you okay? Sit and take them off so we don't have to tell that the first time we tried Skype sex, you fell down and had to go to the hospital."

Kurt had recovered by then and sultrily said, "You're going to have so much fun that you will preserve this in your memory forever and not tell anyone else about it, especially Tina or Brittany. Now let's focus on us." He heard Blaine suck in a breath as he realized that Kurt was wearing tight black boyshort-style briefs. Kurt sighed, "We match."

Blaine realized that they usually planned out all new _activities _vigorously, but not this. He asked Kurt, "How are we going to do this?" Kurt decided to go with the flow and told him to do so.

Kurt wasn't doing anything, so Blaine took the initiative, and put his hand softly into his briefs. He started speaking, "You know, since you left for New York, I haven't gotten off. Every time I try, I wish you were there and my dick becomes hard at the thought of you, but doing it without you feels like a crime now." Kurt could see Blaine's dick harden as he continued, "It feels so good, baby. If I close my eyes and ignore the callouses in my hands, I can almost imagine it's your brilliant soft hands rubbing me, trying to make me come as fast as possible even though I want to last longer." Kurt was breathing heavily as Blaine told him that he had to do something.

Kurt decided, "To hell with it!" and removed his underwear. Blaine gaped in shock, as his hot-as-hell boyfriend removed his underwear only to be naked, and his dick out there only for him to see and touch. Kurt said, "I have missed you so much. There is no curtain here, so no privacy to get off. But at the same time, after getting to be inside you, using my hand feels like a bad consolation prize. Do you remember, Blaine? Do you remember how I thrust deep inside you, trying not to hurt you but you still felt the pleasure in that slight pain? How you begged me for more, shouting so loud that anyone would come running up if they were in the house?"

Blaine was very close, so he slowed down the rubbing as he said, "The next time we meet, I want to try something new. Sugar and Brittany got me something because they knew I'd be lonely without you. I want us to try it out together."

Kurt guessed it, but asked, "Get it out for me now?"

Blaine got up, and walked to his cupboard, making Kurt groan as he saw that tight ass. He wished he was with Blaine so he could fuck him so hard, he couldn't walk properly for days. He continued to daydream fucking Blaine as the ass-shot suddenly turned back into a dick-view. He focused to see what he had been expecting, a dildo. It was exactly one that he would picture Brittany buying, unique yet sexy. Kurt said, "Use it. I want to see as you use it."

Blaine couldn't help it at Kurt's sexy voice and ended up coming over most of the floor. He cringed as Kurt started to giggle. He groaned, "You aren't supposed to laugh, Kurt!"

Kurt said, "No, it's just… when I told you to use it, my imagination immediately pictured you using it, trying to get to that perfect spot that I always manage to reach and well…" He tilted the laptop showing his own completion. They both laughed, as they could cross one more thing that they had done together: Skype sex.

Blaine looked fully sated as Kurt said, "Next time, we start with the dildo. Okay?" Blaine agreed as he felt too comfortable to even move. Kurt inquired, "You do realize you'll have to clean this up before your parents come home in about thirty minutes?"

Blaine lazily agreed as he replied, "Can we chat for ten minutes more? Just casually… then I'll go clean." Kurt said yes as he pulled up some loose pyjama pants and Blaine's red hoodie, not wanting to shimmy back into his tight jeans.

Blaine looked proudly into the webcam as he said, "My beloved boyfriend is wearing my clothes."

Kurt deadpanned, "And my boyfriend is naked and making me hard again."

Blaine laughed as he also went to wear some clothes, deciding that they had had a successful evening. He said, "I love you," feeling happy inside as he heard an "I love you" said back to him.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Hope you liked it! Images for the boys' underwear and dildo on my profile!


	20. Vapo-Talk 1 - Kurt and Blaine

Okay, so I really wanted to write Kurt telling Blaine about the vapo-rape because Blaine not knowing about it was something really bad. And when Sam mentioned it in 'Guilty Pleasures', it just came full circle.

Boosboys edited this for me. Thanks girl!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

After Thanksgiving was when they had stopped avoiding each other and actually started texting again, but it was mostly small talk and stuff about Glee Club. Christmas was something that had cinched their calls on the phone. He had a busy schedule with NYADA and somewhat part-time working at , but he decided not to shut Blaine out as he had done last time leading to their break up. He was really conflicted about what to do with Blaine. His Dad had told him time and again that he mattered and his choices mattered. He knew that cheating was one thing he couldn't stand and wished that he could shun Blaine away. In his heart, Blaine could never be erased; it was something he had come to a hard conclusion about.

They spoke a lot more over the phone, compared to texting, but he had avoided conversations which included Adam in any way possible. Blaine had openly declared that he was still in love with him, and Kurt knew that mentioning Adam in any form would be like rubbing it in. Blaine was like a puppy in that way; you couldn't bear to hurt him because you knew his eyes would become all sad-like, and you'd have to say sorry even if he made the mistake. He remembered the time during his senior year when his Dad wasn't at home and he had decided to make cookies.

_Blaine hugged Kurt from behind as he got the sugar and flour from the shelf and got out a bowl. Kurt put the flour in carefully as he pointed out a shelf to Blaine and said, "Get the chocolate chips from there, please?" _

_Blaine reached up and pouted because they were kept on the topmost shelf. Kurt stood behind him and reached up, saying, "My short boyfriend can't reach the chocolate, awww!" _

_What was supposed to be a cute moment turned sexual very fast as rubbing up against Blaine's butt made Kurt hard, and he knew Blaine could feel it too. _

_Blaine came down from his tiptoes and turned around, only to have Kurt crowd him against the counter. _

_Kurt repeated, "My short boyfriend, who has a perfect ass and is so hot…" _

_Blaine immediately pushed Kurt in such a way that now Kurt had his head against the cupboard. He made sure to see that Kurt wasn't hurt with against the hard wood as he kissed him hard._

_Kurt dropped the bag of chocolate chips to put his hands into Blaine's hair. Kurt had finally convinced Blaine to go without gel when they weren't going out anywhere. Blaine was glad that he accepted when Kurt tugged on his curls, and his dick jumped up a bit. Kurt wanted to tell Blaine that his branded clothes would mess up, but then Blaine rutted against him in such a way that Kurt decided to screw the rules and kissed him even harder. He decided to up the ante, do something Blaine definitely wouldn't expect and started unbuckling Blaine's belt. Blaine just moaned when Kurt purposely let his hand linger on his crotch for a certain amount of time, and whined when he let go. He retaliated by removing the back of Kurt's shirt and inserted his hand into Kurt's really, really tight jeans._

_Blaine suddenly realized that if they actually had sex in the kitchen, it would be a brilliant thing, but it was about five and Carole usually came at such a time. Just as he was about to suggest to Kurt that they should take it somewhere where they could do it without any inhibitions, they heard a key slot into the door. Kurt immediately pushed Blaine away like he was some virus and started making the cookie dough. _

_Finn showed his face and asked, "Are you guys making any snack? Cuz I'd like a grilled cheese." _

_Kurt just nodded, confusing Finn as he wasn't showing his face. Blaine thought that they were lucky it wasn't Burt, who could somehow find out if he was even thinking about Kurt naked. Plus, Finn wouldn't realize that Kurt didn't show his front because his hard-on was refusing to go away. _

_Finn nodded again confusedly and said, "I'll be playing Halo, so please come call me, or at least text me." _

_Blaine showed a thumbs-up as Finn smiled and walked away. Seeing that the coast was clear, Blaine held onto Kurt's hips and started kissing up his neck as Kurt shivered a bit and said, "That's not fair, Blaine, I'm making cookies and you know my weak—SPOTS!" He shrieked the last word as Blaine slightly bit his earlobe._

_Kurt suddenly felt a cold spot and looked down to see the gooey cookie dough had gotten onto one of his really expensive shirts. He should have stuck to his usual cooking smocks, but with Blaine he seemed to lose all sense. He turned out to berate Blaine, when Blaine looked down and saw the stain for himself. It was like a Disney movie clip, he thought, as Blaine's eyes grew large and apologetic. He couldn't bring himself to be angry, even though he knew he would have to wash that stain by hand. He muttered, "Come here, you. " He kissed him again, only to be found ten minutes later on the floor by a shocked and hungry Finn._

Kurt shook his head, trying to perish the thought of how Blaine felt so good in his arms. When he was young, he'd always wished for a boy who was taller than him, but somehow being the big spoon was something he had grown to love. He knew that even Blaine didn't say much to him, seeing how he had to hear from Brittany how Blaine had taken Tina to the Sadie Hawkins dance. He so wanted to call Blaine and ask him why he went; especially when he told him last time how scared he felt, even though he showed none of it while actually taking Kurt to Prom both times. But he restrained himself, worried that Blaine would think he was keeping tabs on him or something along that.

However, this was a topic which Blaine had to know about. After the wedding they had grown closer, even if Kurt was refusing it outright; he was still conflicted. The night had confirmed to him that he still loved Blaine and he was pretty sure, no matter how much he tried, that Adam would not even come close, and he was only stringing him along by avoiding it. The fact that Tina had applied Vaporub on his chest while he was out cold was something Kurt found really surprising and shocking. He was close to Brittany and Mercedes, but he never actually stripped in front of them. Even though Blaine had done a total 360 with Eli, he was pretty sure even Blaine's parents would not have allowed it. He decided to tell Blaine after watching the double feature.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Kurt watched in slight amusement and affection as Blaine raved on and on about the actors. This was what he had missed: the excitement over stuff only they loved, the ranting, and the banter which sometimes turned flirtatious. He inwardly gave a small smile at that.

They went to a coffee shop named Coffee-holics and sat down. Kurt looked inquiringly at Blaine and asked, "Why here? Isn't the Lima Bean our usual hangout?"

Blaine didn't reply at first as he gave the order for both of them. Kurt removed his wallet only for Blaine to say, "Don't worry, it's on me, dummy."

Kurt sucked in a breath as he realized Blaine's words matched exactly what he had said before talking about his plans to woo Jeremiah in his junior year. Blaine seemed to not notice.

As they sat down, Blaine replied, "Remember the rat story? Yeah, so I found this place while roaming different places with Tina."

As her name came up, Kurt decided to tell him the truth. He took a sip of the hot coffee and said, "Um, Tina said something to me during the wedding yesterday, and I think it's your right to know about it."

Blaine gave a small laugh and guessed, "She sent you pictures of NightBird, didn't she? I knew I should have showed it to you first, but…"

Kurt interjected, "No… she told me that you were sick a while back and that she rubbed Vaporub on your chest while you went off to sleep."

Blaine was taken aback. He didn't know what to say. He asked Kurt blankly, "What did you tell her?"

Kurt said, "I might have called her a hag in an insulting manner. I might also have insinuated that she assaulted you by labelling it Vapo-rape. I'm sorry."

Blaine raised a hand as he tried to process what Kurt had just said. He almost murmured, "No wonder she looked bad when I told her the bottle of Vaporub somehow got over. What am I supposed to do now? Talk to her? Confront her? Be mad? I can't be mad after I just told her I'll find a guy for her. Or am I allowed to be mad?"

Kurt suddenly realized that this was his old Blaine. The one who felt that he should know everything to be done in any situation, but slightly floundered once it involved him in any manner. He begged for courage and said, "I don't know, Blaine. If you'd let it go, I guess she wouldn't repeat it again with you seeing how you've clearly told her you're gay and can't reciprocate her feelings in any way. If she repeats it, though, some other person might think of it as assault."

Blaine was confused, but decided he should cherish the time he had with Kurt preciously and not talk about friends. He started talking about Kurt's new love for hoodies as Kurt allowed his ex-boyfriend, his best friend, Blaine, to change the subject.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Let me know what you think about it. Any prompts you want me to fill? Tell me, and I will try to fill it.

Next part has Blaine telling Sam about the incident. Click 'NEXT'.


	21. Vapo-Talk 2 - Blaine and Sam

And the second part of what I call Vapo-talk! Where Blaine ends up telling Sam about it, thus Sam bringing it up in 4x17.

Boosboys edited this baby for me. Thanks spesh!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Blaine didn't realize how much he had missed Kurt's hugs till Kurt hugged him before leaving for his plane back to New York. They had gone back to their normal banter, with a bit of flirting that Blaine threw in from time to time. He knew that back when Kurt had first transferred he did most of this stuff without even realizing how flirtatious he came across as. And now that he did know it, he would take advantage of it. What Kurt didn't know is that after they had sex and cuddled with each other as Blaine almost fell asleep, he was awake enough to hear Kurt whisper "I love you" in his ear.

So the only thing left was for Kurt to muster up the courage and the trust to tell it to him while he knew Blaine was awake.

However, the Tina thing was something that really bothered him. He thought of the people who he would voluntarily allow to put Vaporub on him if he was sick. Mom, Dad and Kurt first came to mind. He thought about Sam for a second, then realized he wouldn't want Sam to see him all snotty. He thought the maximum with Tina would be him applying Vaporub while they Skype'd or something. He had originally thought it was a tiny crush where she was replacing him for Mike, because he and Mike were best friends. He didn't know what to do.

As Blaine sat at the piano, arranged specially for him on the auditorium stage, he tried playing a few lines as Sam entered in. He gave Blaine a confused look before comprehension dawned on his face. He said, "Did someone tell you something about someone and now you don't know whether to let that latter someone know that you know about it due to the former someone, and maybe you'd like to tell me about both of the someones so I can give you my unbiased opinion?"

Blaine, who had managed to follow the barrage of someones, just said, "I don't want to break someone's trust, even though she told it by mistake, since it slipped out of her mouth."

Sam suddenly understood Kurt's following Tina, as she tried to brush him while he was dancing with Brittany at the reception of Mr. Schue's not-wedding. He rhetorically asked, "It was Tina, right?"

Blaine just nodded miserably, and Sam realized this was affecting Blaine more than he was letting on.

Sam sat down next to Blaine, put his hand on his shoulders and said, "Tell me. You know you can trust me."

Blaine suddenly said, "Yes, and you can provide one more opinion so we can have three opinions and know what to do. But this cannot go to anyone else, okay?"

Sam gave a look which suggested Blaine was mental, to which he giggled.

Blaine then said, "Um, remember the time during Diva week when I fell sick?"

Sam seemed to remember something and said, "Yeah, and when you told Tina thank you for something, she ended up dancing to Hung Up."

Blaine hung his head as he blurted, "Tina apparently rubbed Vaporub on my chest after I went off to sleep, because of the cold medicine."

Sam seemed to be in shock as he tried to register the words which Blaine had just said.

He spoke random words, "You…Tina…cold…house...Vaporub!"

Blaine mumbled, "Now, you know my confusion."

Sam tried to be neutral instead of just shouting, "RAPE!" like he wanted to. He asked Blaine, "Have you or Kurt spoken to Tina after she told Kurt about it?"

Blaine just shrugged, "Yeah, she said sorry for the misplaced crush, and we told her we'd find a suitable boyfriend for her."

Sam said, "Well, then in my opinion, don't bring it up for the moment. I know when crushes die it's always slightly hard. Even though it was her mistake in the first place, if you go and ask her why she did it now, it'll be like rubbing it in. Maybe after Regionals. I mean, it's in two weeks. We'll win, and then you can ask her what spurned her on to do such a thing; especially when you guys aren't that close."

Blaine nodded decidedly, shoving the thought away in a locked box only to be opened after Regionals.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Let me know if you want any prompts filled.

I can be found on Tumblr as lplover93. Ping me there or tag your posts with lplover93. Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought!


	22. All or Nothing

Okay, so one of these after a long time. I heard the Glee Cast version of 'Hall of Fame' and then Darren's. Thus, the creation of this small one-shot. Slight Marley!bashing. Sorry for Marley lovers.

Unbetaed, cuz I'm too impatient to send it for editing before I post. But I swear, I will swap it with the clean version once done.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Blaine was having a hard time. He had gone and asked Burt for permission to marry Kurt, however, he had said no. He knew that he and Kurt were meant to be, but he couldn't shake that small feeling in the back of his head. The feeling which told him that if Kurt walked away, he'd get a better boyfriend who didn't have so many issues and understood him on every level. He would become the best friend-turned-best-man when all he wanted to be was the groom to Kurt's groom.

This was the reason he texted Tina and Sam to come to the jewelry shop with him. Even if he didn't propose to Kurt, he wanted to keep it with him, as a promise to himself and to Kurt, that he wouldn't feel alone and go down that disastrous path ever again. If getting an engagement ring to replace the Juicy-fruit wrapper ring was what Kurt needed to trust in him, he would do it.

In the meantime, Mr. Schue was actually being nice by letting them decide the songs, just suggesting that the last song be sung by Marley, seeing how it was her song that was being sung. Marley immediately suggested that Jake be her partner, but Jake bowed out, saying that he had the lead in Sectionals. Every one immediately voted for Blaine to sing the male lead instead and he accepted.

It was all flowing smoothly, till Blaine realized one thing. Mr. Schue had given him most of the rap in "Hall of Fame", telling him that he had rocked the rap in the mashup of "Fly/I believe I can fly" the previous year. That, plus the lead in the original song meant that he had way more lines than any of the other boys. He really didn't want it to be that way.

So, Blaine texted everyone to come in the choir room at five. Brittany, who had finally calmed down, and Ryder, who was refusing to look at either Marley or Unique were also there with the rest of the group. He got out the gavel that Wes had gifted to him when he had decided to transfer to McKinley and banged it on a chair.

_It didn't have the same sound effect as wood on wood_, he thought, as everyone's eyes fell on him. He said, "Okay, so yes I did call this meeting. I've noticed that I have many more lines in our performances. If you don't count "I Love it" by the girls, I have the most lines in the boys, which is slightly awkward."

Sam, who was balancing himself on the back legs of his chair, called out, "But you'll kill it, man!"

Tina smirked as she said, "If you want help with the lines, I can come over after school."

Blaine shuddered at her innuendo-filled voice and politely said, "Thanks, Sam. And Tina. I meant that it's not fair. Everyone should get their share of the limelight while performing."

He started handing out the lyric sheets to "Hall of Fame", five sheets for Sam, Jake, Ryder, Artie and Joe, as he continued, "I took a liberty of highlighting the song lyrics which you guys can sing the best. I want this song to be sung only by you guys. As an awesome musical said, _**we're all in this together**_. And we won't work if only one or two people are doing the job of the whole show choir."

Sam started clapping, followed by Kitty, and slowly the whole group was clapping for him. Blaine smiled bashfully and blushed as he said, "Once, Kurt told me that he didn't like that the Warblers were more like Blaine and the Pips. I don't want that to repeat again due to my obliviousness. So, let's practice like this from now on."

Somehow, due to him giving up his lines in Hall of Fame, most looked towards Marley, seeing if she would do the same for her lines in "I Love It". She looked angry for a fraction of a second, before her frown lines faded away.

She started, "I'd like to commend Blaine for doing this, especially after hearing Artie and Tina talk about how Finn and Rachel usually ended up taking the lead in the group song as well in the solo songs."

Just then, Mr. Schue entered the room, and asked, "What's going on, guys? Any problem with costuming or relationship tiffs?"

Ryder said, "Well, apart from the fact that I got catfished by someone I thought was an acquaintance…"

Sugar glared at Ryder and said, "Some of us are professional enough not to bring outside interference into our music." She picked up her bag and stormed out the door. Blaine showed an apologetic face as he ran behind her, hoping to console her and give her an idea for the choreography in "I Love It."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

So, was it good? Bad? Dumb? Let me know!

P.S. I posted a multi-chapter story featuring Klaine in Hogwarts. Check it out if you want. It's called Sleeping to Dream, and is on my profile. Thanks guys.. love y'all!


	23. Revealing revelations

And the expected Skype chat fic! Although, there's no smut, because it comes out all awkward and weird. Spoilers for 5x05.

Includes Downton Abbey and How I Met your Mother references.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of its characters.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Blaine sat at his laptop, waiting for Kurt to log in. This week had a series of ups and downs for him. Twerking was a guilty pleasure for him. He didn't like the craziness, but he did admit it made his butt look good. The fact that Kurt liked when he did it was an added bonus. However, Tina filming it and showing it to the others left a bad taste in his mouth. He thought he had covered the 'boundaries' talk with Tina and he felt a little violated. On top of that, Jake had cheated on Marley, leaving her heart-broken. With all of this and the queer-bullying against Unique, Blaine was ready for high school to be over already. Just then, he heard the familiar noise of a call request on Skype. He just wanted to watch some nice movie with Kurt while they Skype-ate popcorn.

He clicked the Answer button and put on his earphones, missing the smirk on Kurt's face. According to the calendar he and Kurt had made, it was his turn to tell the week's events first.

He started, "So I didn't tell you much about Katy or Gaga week, but we did Roar. Yes, I know you don't like that song. We dressed up in loincloths and I swung on a rope as well."

At Kurt's widening eyes, he said, "Don't worry, we got photos so you can see them later. This week, well, you know how you like it when I twerk?"

Kurt motioned for Blaine to turn around. Blaine blushed a bit, but got up to close his bedroom door. He then turned, with his butt towards the laptop camera, and shook it. He then sat back to see Kurt was clapping. However, Blaine was worried that something had happened this week to Kurt, which is why he was so quiet. He immediately asked, "Did Santana say something that hurt you? Did she accuse you of flirting with Elliott again? Or did something happen at NYADA?"

Kurt just shook his head, which didn't make Blaine feel any better. He immediately said, "We need to tell each other stuff. This is what we planned out, remember?"

Kurt had a sad face, but it looked more like the one when his surprise was ruined than someone insulting him. He then poked his tongue out.

Blaine almost fell off his chair in surprise. He shouted, "Wait, what? Do that again."

Blaine's mom knocked on the door as she said, "Blaine sweetie, keep your voice down. Say hi to Kurt from me."

Blaine didn't even hear what she said, because his brain was trying to comprehend the fact that his hot, cute, adorable, rule-following boyfriend had a …

"You got a TONGUE piercing?"

Kurt nodded and spoke with a slight lisp. "It was supposed to be a surprise, but I should have known I can't get anything past you."

Blaine laughed loudly. Kurt was getting angry so he immediately said, "No, you sound like Daisy from Downton Abbey. Just without the jealousy against a girl named after a plant."

Kurt also laughed. He then sobered up a bit, as a mischievous smile came on his face. He then lisped, "That's not all I did this weekend."

Blaine was shocked. "I'm scandalized, Kurt! Did someone dare you to do this? Because I love all this, but I love you as you are, too."

Kurt just giggled as he started to unbutton his shirt. Blaine gulped as he asked, "Should I unbutton my shirt as well, or is this solo time for you today?"

Kurt didn't even shush him, but continued unbuttoning his shirt. Blaine turned for a second to confirm that his door was locked. He didn't want his Mom, or worse, his Dad to walk in on him looking at a hot, naked Kurt.

When he turned back around to the screen, Kurt was showing his bare back to Blaine. It took him a moment to focus on the little writing below Kurt's right shoulder.

"It's got Bette Midler?"

Kurt turned around and started buttoning his shirt again. Blaine gave a cry of despair at the action, and Kurt giggled before he stopped the buttoning.

Kurt then said, "That's what you get for drinking that bottle of Limoncello you've been saving before you go to get a tattoo done."

Blaine just shook his head. This was a part of Kurt he had seen many times, but somehow, with the week he had and the skin he had seen, he wanted more.

He asked Kurt, "If you're not tired, do you wanna…?"

Kurt said, "I already told Rachel we were going to have cyberrr sex."

Blaine removed his polo, and then stopped. "Wait, you didn't tell me about your week at all. Shouldn't you do that first?"

Kurt gave him a stern look and said, "You can finish up your week's story if you want. I'll finish up here all by myself, and I won't even talk dirty to you. Even if you look so hot because your bowtie is the only thing on the top half of your body and I can see your pants tenting up."

Blaine just smirked and asked, "Do you want the bowtie to be the only thing I'm wearing on my whole body?"

Kurt just curled a finger towards himself, and then brought the finger to his belt, which he got out.

Blaine removed his belt in response. He unzipped his pants, but before he could remove it, he saw a shadow in Kurt's curtains, and immediately asked, "Kurt, who's in the apartment?"

Kurt looked around, and asked loudly, "Who's there?"

No reply came out, but Santana came barging in, and Blaine immediately stood up, moving away from the laptop, as Kurt tried to wear his shirt. However, she spotted the lube out on Kurt's bed, and gave a wide smile.

"Sorry for barging in, I'll let you two have your gay sex on. Though Blainers, you might wanna keep a watch on the sexual tension between Elliott and Kurt."

Blaine immediately came back into view as he said, "I've already spoken to him. He seems like a nice guy."

Santana mimed a vomiting sound as she said, "You guys tell each other everything, don't you? You're like Lily and Marshall in real life. Okay, Santana's out. Kurt, you're buying drinks for me next time because you didn't tell me about your tat."

Blaine just smiled sadly, the sexual mood ruined, as Santana laughed villainously, walking out of Kurt's 'bedroom'.

Kurt asked Blaine, "I wanted to do it when I could dirty talk, so rain check for four-five days later?"

Blaine nodded vigorously, and tried not to look too sad as Kurt wore a shirt. He then decided to watch 'Magic Mike' with Kurt that evening. It had no storyline, but the mood would definitely be set.

~!~!~!~!~

Let me know what you think!


	24. No face sucking, please

I'm back! This popped into my head and I had to write it down.

Sadly not checked by a beta.

Disclaimer: Don't own the hunky Anderbros.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Blaine was shocked. He was confused. He was lost. He was…

..

..

.. running down the hallway like some poor, innocent person witnessing a murder.

He had to run away. It wasn't murder, but it was scarring nonetheless. His brain peppered him with questions.

"How long had this been going on?"

"How many times had they snuck off in private while Blaine was otherwise distracted?"

"Was Tina crying an excuse for Sam to snuggle in public?"

But the main question that kept irritating him was, "Why didn't they tell me before this?"

A scene that was irrelevant before came to mind now. During the Sadie Hawkins announcement, Sam had remarked that he would "do" Tina if they were in a bunker together. He had passed it off as typical Sam ogling a girl. Now, he was concerned if Tina faked a crush on him because he had confessed his crush on Sam.

She had ogled Sam's lips as well. Oh man, she and Sam had totally been crushing on each other or humping each other since then, if not before. Blaine now felt bad. He kept insinuating himself into their group and talking to them. He had pushed Artie away from their three-way hug after Jumpin' Jumpin', when he should have pulled himself out of the hug. Maybe he should have gone with Artie and Kitty for bowling, because the lack of Kurt in Ohio meant that he was becoming an obvious third wheel to every couple in the school.

He sat on the bench in the Sidekicks Club, the same bench where he had pretended to be a magician, where he got the idea to become 'Nightbird'. He wanted to call up Kurt, but Kurt had called him up two hours back, and had ranted about Rachel and Santana while Blaine put on his suit. The two girls were being bitches and Blaine was concerned that Kurt would have to be lonely again. He didn't want to hurt Kurt with any more drama. He'd tell him about the situation during the weekend.

He scrolled through contacts, thinking of calling someone to give him company, seeing how he told his parents he'd be back home to get ready around six. He paused at Wes, almost called David, and actually dialed Trent. However, Trent could only talk for a few minutes before he had to get back to his Dalton work. Blaine missed Dalton, if only because he could drown himself in the school work.

He then scrolled up to Cooper. He and Coop had made an effort to keep in touch. He was planning on meeting him in L.A. the next week as he was going there for Nationals. Coop had already bought a ticket for him and his girlfriend, Amelia. One small call wouldn't hurt, Blaine thought, as he called up his elder brother.

"He…..llo."

A yawn broke the Hello and Blaine actually felt bad for waking up his brother. He immediately spoke into the phone, "Sorry, didn't think you'd be asleep. My bad. Go back to sleep."

He cut the phone immediately and opened up Temple Run 2. Before his character could load, Ordinary World started playing on his phone. He smiled at the Duran Duran song and accepted the call.

He could picture Coop stretching and walking towards the living room as Coop spoke, "Tell me, little bro, what happened? Are you okay? Is Kurt fine?"

Blaine sighed loudly. "Yeah, I just wanted to talk. Had a small problem here."

"Trouble in paradise? Get him something from the Tom Ford collection."

"No, it's not that. So, I, Sam and Tina planned a secret sleepover at school, just the three of us."

He heard a fridge open. "Continue, I'm listening."

"Yeah, so Becky barged in… yes, the one who keeps shouting all the time. I played Twister with her because I felt bad for her. But, Sam and Tina weren't there when I checked. And when I went to check, they were…they were..it was…"

"Blaine, stop stalling. Tell me."

"They were KISSING!"

"Bro-you know…"

"It wasn't even a cute kissing scene, but whole on make out with tongue and ew."

"So…you ran."

"I didn't run, I stood and shouted and …yes, I ran."

"It's oddly reminiscent, no?"

"Huh?"

Cooper laughed into the phone. "I don't know if you remember, but there was this time in high school. I was dating Amanda, the head Cheerleader. She had things going on in all the right places, if you know what I mean."

"Gross. And should Amy be worried?"

"Shut up, bro. So anyway, I bring her back to our place and we're doing it in the bedroom. Then you come in, all enthusiastic about learning ABC or something and scream at the sight of breasts."

"I DID NOT SCREAM AT THE SIGHT OF BREASTS. You were DOWN there! I thought she was hurt!"

"In hindsight, it was pretty evident you didn't like girls."

"Ha-ha Cooper. If I wanted to be ridiculed, I would have called Santana."

"Oh yes, the hot one from when I gave your batch the Acting class."

"I should call up Amy, if only because you're no help. STOP LAUGHING!"

Cooper tried to slow down his laughter. Blaine was slightly mollified by the way he tried to stop.

"Okay, Blainey, listen to me. This is a natural part of life. You don't want to be the third wheel, even though you were an awesome trio before. So here's my advice. Let it go for the night. In the morning, clear it all up. And even if they are dating, it's two weeks till Graduation. Even if you meet them, they'll be catching up with what you did and not obnoxiously make out with each other. That's good, right?"

"But…why didn't they tell me this entire time? Do I not keep secrets?"

Cooper sighed heavily. "That, I don't know, baby bro. Now tell me, what else is going on. How's the Skype sex with Kurtie?"

"Good night, Coop."

"I didn't even ask if you had protection film on the lapt.. okay fine. Good night, Blainers."

Blaine kept the phone, feeling a bit better and ready to address the situation.

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

LP Fun Fact: The chorus of Ordinary World is my ringtone for my sister, who is not obnoxious.

Tell me how it is!


End file.
